Hogwarts love
by Panda241
Summary: Arabella Taylor is a Slytherin at Hogwarts, in the same year as Malfoy and Potter. She hangs around with Draco and the gang most of the time, but she's friendly to some Gryfindors too. Chapters 1-11 are about first year, 2nd and 3rd year skipped, Chapter 12 onward is fourth year. As they get older some sexual references, drinking and violence. Reviews welcome.
1. Introduction

Arabella Taylor, that's my name. I'm 10 years old, however I'll soon be 11. I'm 5'2 but still growing, and I have long wavy natural blue hair, and emerald green eyes. I live at the manor with my father Andrew, and mother Dorothy. My father is high up in the Minestry, mother often bosts about his power. Although I know that their past isn't good, according to the story's I've been told. My father is a dark wizard, he bears the 'dark mark' on his arm, he used to be a Voldemort follower, still is according to what he says. He never though Voldemort should have fallen because of a _"stupid little boy"_, I however think differently. I feel that Voldemort should have fallen, what he was doing to people wasn't right. He should have never killed people because they got in his way, he turned into a magical version of Hitler. (Yes, I know Hitler is a muggle reference but I actually don't mind muggles. Don't tell anyone that though, there'd be hell on if my parents ever found that out. I can only study muggles by hiding from my parents and borrowing books from local muggle libraries.)

Today is the 9th of July, a day before my 11th birthday. I'm actually excited, father said I may recive a letter tomorrow that would make me even happier, but he won't tell me what it's about. I'm also looking forward to tomorrow because of the fact the Malfoys will be visiting, like every birthday. And then again on the 1st of August I'll get to go stay there for two weeks, like every summer. The Malfoys have a son called Draco, he's basically my bestfriend. We hang out all the time, but I hardly get to see him from June-August, apart from on my birthday and his. His birthday's on June 5th you see, and since then I haven't seen him.

Anyway, I'm going to have to get some sleep now, father tells me that if I don't I'll be too tired tomorrow, and seen as I'm only 10 years old I need all the sleep I can get. Night.

"Bella! Wake up sweetheart" my mother said softy, while nudging me awake "Happy 11th birthday darling!" She smiled at me and we hugged. "Now, get ready and come downstairs, your father has a special gift for you" I soon got dressed, combed my hair and put some make-up on. Sluggishly I wandered down the stairs, only to bump into our house elf, Worthumble, "Hello Worthumble, where are mother and father?" I asked the little elf delicately. "Follow me Miss Taylor" the elf replied in his squeeky tone. With that the elf grabbed my hand and led me into one of the lounges, then he dasshed off into the kitchen and came back followed by 3 tray which all included toast, eggs, bacon and sausage, and a cup filled with fresh orange. He carried a jug filled with orange himself, clicked his fingers and each tray landed on the table, right infront of myself, and my parents. He placed the jug inbetween the 3 of us and waited patiently for my father to dismiss him.

"That will be all for now Worthumble, unless you need anything?" my father asked the elf, "Actually Master, I have a letter which arrived to me this morning for Miss Arabella," he handed me the letter "have a wonderful birthday Miss" with that he smiled and walked out of the room.

"Go on then, open it" my father said, while winking at my mother sneekly, he obviously knew what this letter was about, they both looked so proud towards me. I carefully looked at the letter,

"Miss " my name was scrawled across the front of the letter, with our adress below.  
>I turned it over, a stamp was placed just above red wax seal, it read Hogwarts, split into four parts of a badge. I broke the wax and pulled out a letter.<p>

"Read it outloud darling" my mother said beaming down at me. "Give her chance Dora, she's only just got it" my father laughed.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

I looked at my parents, a grin on my face

"Does this mean.. I finally get to go to school?" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice.  
>"Yes darling, it does." My father seemed awfully happy that I'd gotten my letter, Merlin knows why. My mother pointed towards another piece of parchment which was under the one I'd just read "Read that one too Bells"<p>

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<p>

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

After reading shiver ran down my spine. This was it, I was finally going to get my wand, finally going to go to a wizarding school! My parents were smiling, and I was too. I couldn't keep from smiling. I just hoped Draco would be there with me, I couldn't go 7 years without my bestfriend now could I? Of course not.

"Well, we'll be going to Diagon Alley on Friday to go get them, but we'll have to pop to Gringotts to get you some spending money first. I'll reply to the acceptance letter later today, so they know you've accepted. But first it's time for you to open your gifts!" She grinned at me and called for Worthumble to bring my gifts into the room. I started eating some breakfast, which hadn't gone cold due to a heating spell Worthumble must have cast on it. Gosh, I do love Magic.

Worthumble arrived and clicked his fingers, suddenly gifts landed next to me. I grabbed the closest one and began to tear the paper. Behind the lime green paper there was a black leather box with the words 'Potions for beginners' etched onto the front in gold. My mother saw a slight look of confussion on my face, "It's so you can practice potions before school, also seen as you can't cast spells outside of school before you turn 17 you can use this instead, as it's not exactly casting a spell is it" my mother giggled.

I opened the rest of my gifts, which included a few chocolate frogs and various other magical items and books. I also got a couple of tops, jeans and other items of clothing.

"Thank you so much Mother, Father." I stood up and hugged them both.

"That's not everything however, when we go to Diagon Alley we're going to buy you an owl as another gift. You can then take it to Hogwarts with you, and keep in touch with us that way, seen as you're allowed one pet anyway, it'd be a shame for you not to have one." My father smiled at me lovingly, he obviously cared about me.

The day went by, but still no Malfoys. The clock struck 3pm, and the door bell rang. Worthumble dashed to get it, and allowed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco into the house, bowing down to them as they walked past. Each of them removed their cloaks and gave them to the elf.

"Andrew?" Lucius called just as my father went into the hallway to meet the guests. "Ah, so nice of you to come, please do follow me to the lounge." My father waited for Lucius to catch up to him and the two men started to engage into conversation as all four of them walked towards the lounge where myself and my mother were.

"Ah, there she is. Happy Birthday Arabella," Lucius came over and handed me a card and a package "I asume you've gotten your letter today?"  
>"Thank you Mr Malfoy, and yes Worthumble handed it to me this morning, is Draco going to Hogwarts too?" There was a hidden excitement in my voice.<p>

"Yes, he is." With that Lucius sat down next to my father, Narcissa on the other side. "Oh, I do hope you like your gift, we picked it out the other day. I hope you don't already have it," Narcissa piped up "Oh, and you're still coming to stay in August, right? It wouldn't be the same without you."  
>"Of course she is Nissy, wouldn't be the same to not get rid of her," my mother winked at Narcissa, "Have you already gotten Draco's things for school? Because we're going to Diagon Alley on Friday if you wish you join us." At this point Draco came and sat next to me, giving me a hug and whispering "Happy Birthday" into my ear.<p>

"Oh, that would be delightful Dora, we'd love to join you. Shall we meet outside Gringotts at say, 12?" The two women carried on their conversation as my father and Lucius talked. I sat with Draco, and half turned my body to face him.

I opened the package Lucius had given to me. Inside were two books, "Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up, I saw this last time in Flourish & Blotts and was going to buy it, it looked good! Thankyou," I called, I started to read the back of the book, and then looked at the other, "Where There's a Wand, There's a Way. I've never heard of this one, but I'm sure it's good." I smiled towards Draco, he was staring me deep in the eyes, like he was pondering something.

"I hope we're in the same house next year," he exclamed "I don't know what I'd do if we weren't. We'll stay bestfriends though, won't we?"

"Of course we will! I wouldn't lose my bestfriend due to being in a different house. Anyway, what houses are there?" I asked, half shyly, half embarrased that I didn't already know.

"Well, there's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm most likely going to be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family. Most people in Slytherin are purebloods, like us. There's a few halfbloods, so I've been told, but never any mudbloods." Draco spat the last word.

"Draco, what's a mudblood again?" I questioned

"Muggle born. They shouldn't actually be part of our world, yet somehow people think they have magical blood in them, totally barbaric!" It was obvious that Draco wouldn't be fond of any muggle born's in our year, or even school, I'll keep a note to stay away from them.

"I think I want to be in Slytherin like you then" While saying this my father overheard. "Ah, very good choice Arabella, just like your parents. You'll make us proud in there" He gave a quick look towards Lucius and then back to me.

"Well we best be off, come alone Draco, Narcissa" Lucius stood up and called for Worthumble to bring their cloaks, suddenly the elf appeared and handed them out. I hugged Draco and then they left.


	2. Diagon Alley & the Train Ride

Friday soon came, and it was time to go meet the Malfoys again. "Arabella! Come downstairs at once, we're going to be late!" I checked my watch, it was only 11:30, what were they thinking? I calmly walked down the stairs and put my shoes on. "Arabella!" my mother called again. "I'm coming" did they not understand that we had a whole hour before we had to meet Draco and his parents? Clearly not. I walked into the living room where my mother and father were dashing round, "Worthumble, will you go get our cloaks please, we need to leave soon" with my fathers orders the elfs vanished and then reappeared less than a minute later carrying 3 cloaks. He handed me mine, and then my parents. I put mine on over my jeans and baggy band t-shirt. It was new, I'd gotten it for my birthday, and felt smooth on my arms.  
>"Now, grab some flu powder, just like normal." I grabbed the powder, stepped into the fireplace and called "Diagon Alley" suddenly I was pulled through time and space, landing into another fireplace, obviously at Diagon Alley. I stepped out of the fireplace, and dusted down. I was shortly joined by my parents and we set off to Gringotts.<p>

Once we got to the bank we went inside, I checked my watch again, 11:45. My mother went up to the head desk and handed a key to a Goblin, he looked at the key "Follow me," myself and my parents followed the goblin into a cart. We got transported to a vault, which the goblin opened and allowed us inside. My mother gave me a pouch which she'd just filled with money. "Here Bells, there's 5 galleon's, 30 sickle's and 60 knuts. That should last you throughout the year at Hogwarts." She also filled another pouch up with galleons, sickles and knuts which we'd most likely be spending that day. After this we left the vault and went back outside Gringotts to wait for the Malfoys. It was almost 12, and once we got outside we only had to less than a minute before they emerged from inside the bank. "Ah, Taylor." I heard Lucius say, "Malfoy." my father replied with. They nodded at eachother and Narcissa, accompanied by my mother, lead the way to the first shop.

Draco and I talked the whole way to Flourish & Blotts, where we'd be getting our books for the year. We arrived there and I gave my book list to my mother, as she went to collect the items and pay I browsed the other books, picking out one about Vampires for reading untill christmas. After I'd given my mother the vampire book and she waited in the que to pay my father too me down the road to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where I picked out a ginger-looking barn owl, a cage for it and some food (including treats). My father paid and once we got outside he called for our house elf, who appeared straight away and took my owl home. We then returned to Flourish & Blotts to meet my mother and the Malfoys. They'd paid and we decided to go get the rest of our things.

"Meet us at Florean Fortescue's at half past 1, it'll be quicker if we get things on our own" Nissy said to my mother, they both nodded and I went with Dorothy, while Draco went with Narcissa. Both our fathers went somewhere together to talk about something, I heard one of them mention Knockturn Alley, so I assumed they'd be going there.

I followed my mother across to Madam Malkin's where I got my robes fitted, my cloak and other clothing pieces. Mother paid and we went to Potage's Cauldron Shop, where we bought a cauldron, then into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where we purchased some brass scales and a set of crystal phials. We went into the Telescope Shop, where I got my telescope (obviously) and then finally we went across to Ollivanders, the wand shop. As we went inside a little bell rang, to let Mr Ollivander know we'd entered.

"Ah, Mrs Taylor is it? Welcome! I did wonder when your parents would be bringing you here, I remember when you were a child you'd stare through the window," he smiles to my mother "so, what should you need today. Hmmm, I wonder." he walked over to a shelf, climbed some ladders and pulled out a box, he came back down, opened the box and handed me the wand "Try this," I had no idea what to do, so I simply aimed the wand at a glass vase and waved it. The vase smashed, glass falling towards the ground. "No, that won't do." ask he went to fetch another wand my mother fixed the vase. "How about this?" I did the same thing, however this time once I'd touched the wand there was a quick connection that I felt flowing through my body. I knew this was the one. Pointing it at the vase again I swished the wand, the vase started to float then landed perfectly back on the desk. "Yes, that's the one for you." He took the wand back off me and put it in it's box. "So, a 10.5" precisely, walnut wood, with a unicorn hair core." he and my mother exchanged money and I got my wand.

We then headed over to the icecream parlour to meet the Malfoys, and my father. We got there and Nissy had bought Draco and myself an icecream, and ordered some tea and cake for herself and my mother. My father and Lucius were still gone, apparently they had business to attend too. I chatted to Malfoy for a while, we compared wands and talked about what we've heard about Hogwarts. Today was the 14th of July, which meant we had over a month to wait, but only two weeks untill I'd be staying at the Malfoy Manor, which I was looking forward to yet again this year, but even more-so because I could talk to Draco about upcoming school.

"Promise me we'll stay bestfriends at Hogwarts?" I nodded in agreement, "I promise Draco." "Good! So, you'll sit with me, Crabbe and Goyle on the train then?" I've only ever met Crabbe and Goyle three times, and they've been when I stayed at Draco's during past summers. I never really talked to them much, but from what I can recall they seemed alright, yet a bit clingy to Draco for they always follow him round like puppy dogs and obey his every order. "Yeah, I'll sit with you's, I'm guessing there going to be in slytherin too?" I was sure they were going to be, I'd read about Hogwarts since my birthday and I noticed the traits to go into slytherin, and Crabbe and Goyle fit into them more than the others. "Obviously."

We carried on talking until 2, when Lucius and my father came back. Gathering our things we said goodbye to the Malfoys and set off home. Once we got there my mother took it upon herself to place my name in all my clothing for the following year, and then she got Worthumble to pack everything into my trunk, which also had my name on it large golden letters.

* * *

><p>Going to Draco's this summer was different, almost everyday Crabbe and Goyle were there. Usually it's a time for us both to just chill, talk and have fun but this summer it was like everything was planned, we had to be doing something when one of the guys were there. We couldn't just sit, or at least Draco never. Most days I just sat in the guest room where my things were and read the books for next year. It was actually very interesting, I managed to learn some spells off by heart, and know what we'd be doing over the year in some lessons.<p>

"Bella!" I heard Draco at my door, he knocked delicately three times, "Come in Draco" I called. He walked into my room, and sat on my bed (I was sat crossed-legged against the headboard reading) "I've hardly seen you these last two weeks," he exclamed "You're always reading these days, there's never any time for you to hang around with me." Wait, what? He was blaming this on me? Seriously? "Draco.. It's because of your friends, you's are always off somewhere in the manor and I have no idea where to look for you, so I just read. Don't blame me for this!" I shouldn't have snapped, but I did. He looked at me, his eyes filled with saddness, "I'm sorry. Look, you're leaving tomorrow.. Spend the day with me?"

We spent the day relaxing in the garden, talking about everything we could think about. Hogwarts popped up a few times, he explained to me what he'd heard from older people, about teachers, lessons and houses. He mentioned about everyone he could think of about the school, and I asked questions in return. "I heard there's ghosts there?" "Well yeah, but they don't haunt or anything, it's just like a home to them" I honestly didn't know what I'd do without my bestfriend. He meant everything to me, I just hoped Hogwarts wouldn't change us, well... Not in a bad way anyway.

We also talked about how Crabbe and Goyle were sure we liked eachother, "That's stupid, don't they know were just really close friends? Draco, what did you tell them?" I laughed, he'd obviously been talking about me to them, silly boy. "Urm, they were just asking why you were staying here and stuff, nothing really.. Just random things" he smiled at me, then looked out towards the sunset. "Well, we should be getting inside, tea will be ready soon" He stood up then grabbed my hands to pull me up, and we walked into the manor arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time to go to Hogwarts, I was getting the train today, so excited! My trunk was packed into our car, and I sat into the back seat with my owl, (which I'd named Rosina) I talked to my mother and father the whole way there about their experiences at Hogwarts. My father said about how when he went there he met his mother, however my mother was in Ravenclaw so his friends didn't agree with him liking her. He told me how he knew he was in love with her, so ignored his friends and asked her out. His friends didn't actually care after they got to know her, because they noticed that she made him happy. He said "Bells, if you find someone you really like, just go for it. If you don't it could be a big mistake." "Alright dad, I will" I smiled and then looked out the window, "We're here! We're here!" A huge grin made it's way to my face, we were finally at the train station.<p>

We went through the wall, which I found rather weird but magical, and I found myself looking around platform 9 and 3/4. I looked around the whole area, there were kids in regular clothes, in uniforms, parents hugging their children and some crying. My parents got my things loaded onto the train and I hugged them goodbye. "Remember to write to us darling!" My mother called as I stepped on, I decided to go find Draco. I walked down the train, looking into each of the compartments, I looked into one and saw some 4th year guys messing on with magical things, suddenly their carrige filled with smoke. I quickly sped along, avoiding being at the scene incase something else were to happen.

I felt a tug on my arm, "Come with me Arabella, Crabbe and Draco are just down the train a bit more, Draco was starting to worry you wouldn't find us" I was Goyle, I followed him towards the middle of the train and into a compartment where Draco and Crabbe were sat. I put my bag (with my change of clothes and money in) above my seat and sat down. We all engaged into conversation about how we thought we'd be chosen into the houses. "Well," Crabbe started "I heard that you go into the hall infront of everyone and just sit down." "That's a lie! My older cousin went here and he said you get bombs thrown at you, and whichever colour it turns is what house you're in." Goyle's older cousin clearly liked to tease him. "Actually guys, I've read about it. It's a sorting hat, made by the four heads. They all put information into the hat as to what they wanted in their house, and then the hat can see what's in your mind, and sorts you into your house. Seriously, bombs? Goyle, your cousins just trying to scare you." I said smugly. "Well, we're not all bothered about reading, like you Bells, anyway you best change. We'll go for a wander once the trains set off and you can change."

Shortly, after waving to our parents from the window, the train went and we were on our way to Hogwarts. The three boys left the compartment and closed the blinds, I waited a few minutes and then changed. After about twenty minutes the boys came back, "Bells, you changed?" "Yeah, you's can come in" Draco walked in first, looking kinda angry. "What's wrong?" "We ran into Harry Potter" Goyle explained "He was with someone called Ron Weasley, you know what their family's like. But anyway, Draco asked Harry if he wanted to join us, instead of staying with the Weasley, but he said no." Draco started to rant about Harry, "Filthy half-blood, clearly has no standards. He obviously doesn't care about the fact Weasley has hand-me-downs, next Potter will be friends with mudbloods I bet." He ranted for a while, and then the woman with the sweet trolley came round. "Anything from the trolley my dears?" Draco got a box of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' and I got some chocolate frogs, Crabbe and Goyle got some sweets too. We spent the rest of the train ride talking, and then we finally got to Hogwarts. We got off the train and a really large man told the first years to follow him. We all got into boats and sailed over to the castle.


	3. Sorting

Once we got out of the boats we all headed up into the castle where we were stopped by a woman. She told us she was Professor McGonagall, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She looked towards the large doors which must have lead to the great hall, then back towards us.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I sorted my cloak out, "Draco, how do I look?" "Perfect." he replied, smiling.

After a moment the Professor came back and told us to get into two's and follow her into the hall, I walked next to Draco. Looking around it seemed that the hall had no roof, or that's what it looked like, all you could see above was stars, must be a spell which shows the night sky. There were hundreds of candles floating above us too. We reached the top of the hall, I could feel all the older eyes looking at us. A lot of people look at me anyway, seen as I have blue hair. Not many people do so I get tones of looks but it's natural, which I can't understand. Anyway, we all got into a heap at the end and McGonagall went over to a stool and hat. She tapped the hat and it started talking..

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

We all stared at the hat, waiting to see what would happen next, McGonagall lifted the hat "When I call your name, you must come up here and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on and we'll find out which house you belong to." She then started calling first year names out in alphabetical order. "Abbott, Hannah!" everyone seemed to go to different house, slowly there became hardly any people left standing, and finally it was my turn. "Taylor, Arabella!" I walked over to the stool, and sat down. I noticed all eyes were on me. "Ah, what house should we put you in? You're cunning, but friendly. Brave, yet sly. You'll get your own way when you want it, but you won't try get it unless it's needed more than anything... I know what I'll do with you. SLYTHERIN!" cheers came from the far table, and my robes suddnley turned green. I walked over to the slytherin table and sat down next to a girl called Pansy. "Hi" I smiled, "Hey" she returned. There were only three people left, then the sorting was over.

The headmaster then stood up, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered and then suddenly food appeared on the plates, everybody started eating and chatting. "Welcome to Slytherin." A voice called down towards the first years, it was a second year boy who started talking to Draco and Goyle, I started talking to Pansy and some boy who was sat opposite me, "I'm Arabella Taylor by the way," I smiled towards them both "I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini." From there myself Blaise and Pansy engaged into conversation,

After a while we were all told to go to bed, we followed a Slytherin prefect to the common rooms, which is located in the dungeon. The older Slytherin said the password, which we found out was 'Pure-blood' and we all went into the common room. "First years, welcome to Slytherin house. Girls dorms are located on to the left on the first floor, boys are to the right. You'll find your trunks in there already, time for bed guys." With that he left and we went to find our beds. I shared a room with Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. We all found our beds and changed. We started talking to get to know eachother and I found that I got on really well with them all.  
>"So, do you know anyone already here?" Pansy asked me. "Yeah actually, I know Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Pansy stared at me, "How do you know them?" "Oh, I stay at Draco's every summer for two weeks, our families are really close. He's basically my bestfriend, and then from staying there I've met Crabbe and Goyle." I explained "Oh," she smiled at me, then yawned "Ah, best be getting to bed now" she said, slighty embarrassed that she couldn't stay awake longer. "Night" We all smiled at eachother and went to our own beds.<p> 


	4. Lessons

We awoke the next moring, and got dressed. We headed down towards the great hall to get breakfast, and as we were eating Professor Snape, our head of house, started going round handing out time tables. "Ah, Ms Taylor, here you are. How's your father?" "Fine thank you Sir." I took the timetable and compared it to Pansy. "yey, we're in all the same lesson's Arabella!" she exclaimed. Just then Draco was handed his, he was sat across from Pansy. "Gis a look Bells." I gave him my timetable and he seemed delighted "Same lessons for everything." I grinned at him and took my timetable back. "Bells?" Pansy asked in a whisper. "Yeah, it's what he calls me" I laughed.

We had transfiguration first, with Professor McGonagall, as soon as we'd all finished we headed to the class room, well, when we could find it anyway. We went inside and sat down. I had Draco to my left and Pansy on my right.  
>"What do you think she'll be teaching us then Bells?" Draco asked, curious to my answer. "Urm, how to change objects into other objects?" I winked and him and he laughed suddenly the cat who was sat on the Professors desk became.. The Professor, everyone stared in astonishment. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then turned her desk into a pig, and back.<p>

Everyone got excited, and we were all eager to start. We all took notes from what McGonagall was saying and then we were given a match, which we were meant to turn into a pin. "Oh gosh, what was the spell again?" I asked Draco, blushing. He repeated the spell, trying to change his own. But by the end of the lesson only one person had managed to change it, Hermione Granger. She's a muggle born gryffindor, I remember her from the meal last night.

After transfiguration we headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), this was taught by Professor Quirrell, a bit of a nervous man. We didn't really do much in his lesson, the room stank of garlic, which was apparently meant to scare off vampires. I didn't even know vampires actually exsisted, thought it was just a tale. I was sat next to Blaise in that lesson, so I was chatting to him about his family.

"So, were both your parents in slytherin?" he asked, curious. "Well, my father was.. My mother was in ravenclaw." his faced seemed slightly saddened, "So, you're a half-blood then?" "Oh, no. Pure-blood, how about yourself?" he smiled, "Pure-blood too. However I only live with my mother. My father died when I was little, I've had step-dad's since then though, just.. They all seem to die." "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss" We carried on talking for a while, he seemed friendly towards me, which was a bonus. This means I've made a decent amount of friends already and it's only my first day of lessons.

The rest of the day went by quickly, just like the week, and it was soon Friday. I walked to the great hall with Pansy, Millicent and Daphne (who I'd also became close to over the week) and we sat down.  
>"So, what've we got today then Pans?" Pans was my new nickname for Pansy, she called me Bells now, Millicent is Mill, and Daphne is Daph. We'd became so close is week, it was actually magical. "Well, double potions first two, then we're off all afternoon" Pansy replied "Oh, that's delightful!" Millicent exclamed. We laughed together, and then owl mail came. I saw Rosina flying towards me with a letter attatched to her leg. She landed playfully on the table and started nibbling at some toast which was on my plate. I stroked her head, tickling behind her ears, while undoing the letter with my free hand. "Ah, it's off my parents." Pansy and Daphne had gotten letters too, however Millicent got mail yesterday so wasn't expecting anything. I read the letter in my head.<p>

**Dear Arabella,**  
><strong> I hope you're having a wonderful time at Hogwarts, and have made lots of friends! Me and your father are missing you a lot already, we can't wait for you to come home at christmas. So, how have your lessons been so far? Tell me about them all, and about the new people you've met. Have you met any cute guys? Aww. My babys grown up.<br>****We love you, so much.**

**Love Mother & Father. xxx**

I put the note in my bag, I'd reply to that later.

Pansy sighed, "Parents, I've been gone a week and there missing me!" I laughed, "Same, dunno what there going to do for 7 years, honestly." Millicent looked towards the large clock at the end of the hall, "Oh! We best be heading to Potions, Professor Snape wouldn't be happy if we were late, us being in his house and everything." We grabbed our things and headed to the potions classroom.

As soon as we got into the classroom we took seats, this lesson I was sat next to Goyle and Mill, that'd be alright, I thought. Draco was next to Goyle, and I could see him looking past Goyle to look at me. Why though? I had no clue. Professor Snape waltzed into the room and proceded by taking names of who was there, after this he started questioning Harry Potter about different things, including where you'd find a bezoar, which is obviously taken from the stomach of a goat, however Harry didn't seem to know. The professor didn't look impressed that Harry couldn't answer anything, however Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all found it rather amusing. We were all told to copy something down, and then Snape put us into pairs. I became paired with Goyle, which Draco didn't look too happy about.

Snape spent most of the lesson telling everyone to look at Draco's work, about how 'perfect' he'd done it. He clearly favoured the boy, it was totally unfair. Just then the clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the room. A potion started crossing the classroom floor, buring people's shoes. I, like the rest of the class, lifted onto my stool, I didn't want my new shoes burnt. Snape started ranting to Neville, who made the mess, and everyone was dismissed.

"Urgh, Longbottom had to do that didn't he? Failure." Draco snarled. "Leave him alone Drake," Drake is what I call him, as he calls me Bells "it wasn't his fault. Not everyone's perfect like you seemed to be, according to Snape anyway. He's injured, isn't that enough for him?" I didn't think it was right for Draco to be insulting him, he'd done nothing to Draco. "Why are you so bothered Bells? Not exactly like you know him properly..." "You don't need to know someone to be nice Draco, you obviously don't know that." I stormed off, and walked up to a 6th floor corridor, all I wanted was to be alone. I took out some parchment, ink and a quill and started to reply to my mothers letter which I recieved earlier.

**Dear Mother and Father,**  
><strong> I'm having a wonderful time here! I love it already, I can see that I'll be having fantastic years here! I love my lessons, and friends. I've made a lot of friends for the first week to be honest! Oh, I'm in slytherin by the way, just like Father. I'm still really good friends with Draco, but I've made friends with a girl called Pansy Parkinson, who's in the same dorm as me, we're basically bestfriends. There's two other girls who share dorms with me, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass, there really friendly! I can see us all getting along really well.<strong>  
><strong>Yes mother, I am missing home, but I'm settling down really nicely here, I can't wait to see you both again though.<br>****I love you both.**

**Arabella xx**

I waited until the ink had dried, which didn't take long, and folded the letter. I placed it in an envelope and wrote my mother and fathers name on the front with our adress. I headed over to the owlery to give it to Rosina so she could take it to them. I headed up the steps and turned a corner towards where my owl was. Just then some tall cute looking boy bumped into me. "Oh, urm sorry, didn't see you there." He started to blush. "No, it's my fault, sorry." I went past him and went up to Rosina, attatched the letter to her leg and she set off. I had the afternoon off so I decided to go find Pansy so we could explore the castle together. On my way inside the castle however I saw Neville Longbottom walking towards the hall for lunch. "Neville!" I called. He looked round and saw it was me, looking half frightened he headed over. "How are you?" He seemed surprised, "You mean.. You're not going to tease me for what happened today?" he said softly, it was hard to hear him to be honest, his voice was quiet and shaky. "No, why would I?" "Well, the other slytherins did..." He started to blush. Just then Draco, Goyle and Crabbe walking into the corridor, "Bells, why are you talking to that failure?" Draco sneered. "Draco, leave him alone." Draco pushed past him, followed by the two boys, and walked into the hall. "Don't mind Draco, he's just... Well, he doesn't mean it really anyway. I just hope you're ok." I smiled at him and we walked into the great hall, each going off to our own tables.

"Why were you talking to him anyway?" Draco said as I sat next to him. "I was just seeing how he was, got a problem with it like?" I glared at him. He shook his head and carried on eating. Just then Pansy walked into the hall and sat across from me. "Pans, seen as we're free this afternoon fancy exploring the castle with me? I've only seen our classrooms, dorms and the owlery if I'm honest, wouldn't mind looking at the rest?" She grinned at me, "Oh Bells! I was going to ask you that too!" "It's sorted then. After we've eaten?" She nodded.


	5. Exploring

We soon finished eating, and then it was time for myself and Pansy to go exploring. We got our things together, said goodbye to the people we were sat with and went to look at the school.

"What's up there?" I said, looking towards a corridor where there seemed to be no students, "Oh, I think that's the third-floor corridor, the bit on the right-hand side is out of bounds, we can't go up there Bells." Pansy replied, looking worried. "Oh come on, whoever heard of a slytherin keeping to the rules, really Pans?" She half smiled, but suddenly Mr. Filch appeared out of no where. "The third-floor corridor is off limits, what are you two doing up here?" He shouted at us.  
>"Sorry sir, just we're only first years and we got lost, which way is the great hall again?" I said, using 'puppy dog eyes' "Oh.. I'll let you both off then, and it's just down the hall, go left then right. Then down stairs." "Thank you sir" I pulled Pansy away, as soon as we were out of site she started teasing me "Sorry," she said, curing her bottom lip, "you don't half make me laugh Bells." We both laughed and went back to the common room.<p>

Once we got in there we saw our friends and sat with them. Zabini was sat on his own, reading and not engaging in conversation, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were ranting about something, Merlin knows what, and Mill+Daph were slouched against the wall doing homework. Pansy and I sat on a sofa across from Draco and the boys, as soon as they heard us talking they looked up, even Zabini seemed interested. "So," Draco started "Find anything while exploring?" he gave a quick smile towards us.

"Well, we were going to go to the third-floor, but Filch came and stopped us." Pansy explained. "But.. But.. That's forbidden!" Crabbe stuttered. "It was Arabella's idea!" "Thanks Pansy. But still, I need to find out what's there." There was something that the teachers didn't want anyone finding, and I knew it. "What do you mean, what's there?" Zabini asked, Draco seemed to be putting something together in his head, from what it looked like, I had no idea what though. "Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Everyone stared back at me blankly, "If we're not allowed there, then there must be something we can't see there, right? Otherwise we'd be allowed in there, I just wanna find out what there hiding." I looked smug, "I'd never thought of it like that," Mill interupted everyone thinking, "Oh, I do wonder what's there!" We all sat together for a while, Pansy and I helped eachother with work we'd been given in potions and transfiguration. Zabini came and sat next to me, asking about the transfiguration work. Draco stood up, "Bells, can I have a word with you?" He nodded towards the door which lead to the dorms. I stood and walked that way, with him following.

"So, what's happening with you and Zabini?" he asked really seriously. What did he mean, what's happening with us? "Nothing? What do you think's happening like?" My face was filled with confusion. "Well, he doesn't really talk to anyone, hardly talks to any of us, and then as soon as you're in the room.. Bamb, he becomes Mr Social. He clearly likes you, it's kinda obvious. Do you like him back or what..?" Obvious? If it were obvious I would have noticed, plus we've only been here a week, how could he say such a thing? "Drake, really? Firstly, if I liked anyone I would tell you, you're my bestfriend afterall, secondly, we've been here a week, maybe he's just shy? He'll warm up to everyone after a while. He only talks to me because I tried to talk to him first, we became friends just after we'd been sorted. Thirdly, why would you be so bothered if there _**was**_ something happening? Don't see how it would affect you."  
>"It'd affect me more than you'd ever know." He mumbled, "what?" "Oh, nevermind." I stared at him for a moment, "Draco.." He looked up and we hugged. After our hug we went back out to everyone else, "So, what was that about?" Pansy said quietly to me. "Urm, I'll tell you later." I looked towards Draco then back to Pansy and smiled.<p>

Just then the really cute guy I'd bumped into earlier at the owlery walked into the common room. "Ah, you're a slytherin?" He called over to me, "I'm surprised you even said sorry now." He laughed, his friend nudged him and whispered something to him, he nodded and his friend grinned. All my friends looked from him to me, looking confused. "Well, I'm surprised you said sorry first now then," I smiled at him. "I'm Kyle, Kyle Jones." he gave me a cheeky grin, "And you're..?" "Arabella Taylor, nice to meet you." I bit my lip while half grinning, I could feel Zabini half tensing beside me. Kyle stared at me for a few seconds then his friend pulled him away to the back of the common room to do some work. Every now and then I could see him looking towards us. "So, how do you know him anyway?" Pansy asked, I told her about earlier at the owlery, I could tell Zabini was listening in.

I could see Draco looking towards the lads. "Well, time for tea." he said once he noticed Kyle looking towards me, he tried to get everyone to leave the common room, obviously, to get away from the older boys. It was like he didn't want me in the same room with them. First the thing with Zabini, now this, what was wrong with Draco? I gathered my things and put my bag over my arm, we walked to the hall and sat down.

The rest of the month went pretty fast, I spent the time doing homework, becoming really good friends with people and trying to keep Kyle and Draco out of the same room. Over the month Kyle started taking to me more and more, he's in third year by the way, he became really close friends with me, and my friends. But Draco didn't seem to like him. Kyle noticed this and told me he was sick of Draco's jealousy, which I obviously couldn't see.  
>"Urgh, why can't he accept that you can be friends with boys other than him?" Kyle ranted towards me one day "There's going to be a point where he loses you. Not exactly like you'll ever like him the way he likes you, and I'm sick of it. He needs to grow up." I was hurt, to be fair. Kyle knew nothing. I loved my bestfriend more than I loved most people, and while Kyle didn't like Draco I couldn't see us being more than friends. If I was to go out with him I'd want my bestfriend to like him too. I confrunted Draco.<p>

"Draco, I need to talk to you." I said while pulling him into an empty classroom, "Why don't you like Kyle? I'm actually sick of it, we're becoming really close, but I can't be more than friends with him while you don't like him, I won't have it." I stared Draco in the eyes, "Bells.. It's just, I can see that he's going to hurt you. I don't want that to happen. I won't allow it." He seemed so serious about this. "Draco, you're hurting me more than he is right now." and with that I left the room before allowing him to say anything else.

* * *

><p>Halloween soon came and it was almost time for the big feast. Kyle pulled me to the side of my friends in the common room. "Hey, Bells.. I was wondering if you wanna go out with me?" Pansy overheard and squeeled a little. I laughed at her and nodded to Kyle "Yeah, alright" I said blushing, he pulled me into a hug, lifting me at the same time. "Sit next to me at the feast then, yeah?" he had the cutest smile on his face, giving him the most adorable dimples.<p>

We went into the hall and I sat next to Kyle, he held my hand under the table as the headmaster spoke, letting go one we started eating. Pansy was sat across from me, so I wasn't alone, however Draco refused to sit with us which was annoying. I'd given up trying with him, if he didn't like Kyle he could deal with it his own way, it was my life not his.

Just as we were starting desert Professor Quirrell ran into the hall "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he called, everyone started screaming, dropping their food. "SILENCE." The headmaster called, "Prefects, escort your students to the common rooms, staff, come with me."

The prefect's of each house were leading students back to their common rooms. Now was my chance! As we hurried out of the hall I grabbed Pansy to the side and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Listen, Pansy. You know I really wanna find out what's on the third-floor corridor? Well, now's my chance, come with me please? No one will even know we're gone, we'll be there and back before anyone notices." She nodded and we ran out the room and up the stairs with another flock of students.

As soon as we got to the top of the stairs we ran a different way, making sure no-one was following us or saw we'd gone the other way. "Which way is it now?" Pansy asked, I looked about, ah! I recognised that portrait on the wayy, "This one" I said, nodding towards some moving stairs.

We headed up that way, and finally got to the corridor, "Alohomora" I whispered pointing my wand at the door, it unlocked and we shuffled inside, shutting it behind us. I could hear something ahead, arguing. "Quick" I said, pulling Pansy behind a pilar. "Stay quiet." I non-verbally cast a protecting charm around myself and Pansy, which would stop us being seen by whoever was there. I knew of the charm because my father taught me it incase I were ever in trouble and needed to hide, which right now we did. I could see two wand lights moving, as they got closer I noticed that it was Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. "How dare you do that!" Snape was shouting, "I'm onto you Quirrell, and if I catch you trying to enter there again you'll regret it." He pointed his wand close to Quirrell's neck, "Severus," Quirrell seemed to have lost his stutter, weird. "You know as well as I do what's down there, I need it. You wouldn't understand." He glared at the potions master, "I wouldn't understand? Would I? Try me." Quirrell looked worried, "I-I can't Severus" Snape looked angry "We best be getting back," with that he pulled Quirrell out of the room and the door shut again. "Lumos" My wand lit up, "Come on Pansy, I wanna see where they were." We walked down the corridor, holding hands for safety, at the end we noticed a door, nothing more. I tried it, locked. "Alohomora" The door unlocked and we opened it to find a three headed dog. We both looked at eachother frightened and locked the door again. "Come on Bells, lets go!" We both ran down the corridor then left, to go back to the slytherin common room. "Listen, Pansy.. If we tell the guys about this, or anyone on that note, I think we should miss out the Snape-Quirrell argument, alright?" She nodded.

As soon as we got back Pansy and I were greated with a huge double hug from Draco "Where the hell have you two been?" he shouted at us, Zabini noticed we were back too and a huge grin spread across his face "You didn't tell anyone we were gone did you? Draco, please say no." I was worried, if he'd have told anyone we'd have had to explain everything. That wouldn't have gone down well. "Of course we didn't, idiot. Didn't want you two getting into trouble. You's scared us to death though! What would we have done if you's had been killed? You're mental!" He seemed less angry now, we all went to sit on the sofa's so Pansy and I could tell our story. "Well basically," I started noticing the guys, Mill and Daph all seemed seriously eager for me to tell it "We went to the third-floor corridor" I winked at Mill, as I'd been telling her about rumours I'd heard of what was up there, and she knew how much I wanted to go there. "It was Bells idea, I just went along with it. Honestly, it was way to easy to get up there with everyone worried about this troll." Something clicked in my head, "omg." I muttered, Pansy looked at me confused, "I need to talk to you later." I said, directly looking at her.

"So, what was there then?" Mill asked, "A.. Threeheadeddog," Pansy said in a rush, I repeated so people would understand. "Three headed dog." The looks of confusion turned to horror. "What the hell's that doing there?" Goyle shouted "Merlin knows!" Pansy replied, looking side-ways at me trying to figure out what I was thinking. We all went to bed, which is where I confrunted Pansy while Mill and Daph were out washing. "Listen, Pansy.. You said it yourself, it was way too easy to get there un-noticed due to the troll. Professor Quirrell wanted to get there yeah?" She nodded "Well then, he must have planted the troll as a distraction! That we he could easily slip to the side and go there, maybe the dog is protecting something he wants? But then of course Snape noticed he was going there, and stopped him, that's what we saw." It took her a minute but I could see everything working in her head, "Oh my!" just then the door opened and Daphine and Millicent walked back in, "I'm tired as anything" Pansy yawned, changing the subject, "Night guys." We all went to sleep, and woke the next morning, got dressed then went to the hall.

Everyone seemed to be talking about what had happened yesterday, apparently the troll had attacted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, other first years who were in most of my classes. Just then Professor Snape walked into the hall with a limp, "Must be from the dog" I whispered to Pansy, she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**I think I'm going to make the first year pretty short, so expect some "The month went by fast" things, but that's only cause there isn't much to write about in the first year, and I wanna get onto the next years because they seem more exciting. :3**


	6. Flying

It was time for flying lessons today too, after everything that happened with the troll we kinda needed it. We headed out to the lawns, at the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest. It was a cool day, and everyone seemed happy enough about the weather. Some people looked a bit ill however, I figured it'd be because of the flying lessons. We all stood in a huddle, then Madam Hooch came over. "Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." I walked over to a broom and stood next to it, Draco chose the one next to mine. I was already alright at flying, because when I was younger and stayed at the Malfoys Draco would teach me, which I was really thankful for.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called to the students, "and say 'Up!" I was the first one to do so, as everyone else looked nervous, all I did was simply held my hand over the broom and it rose to me, I didn't even have to say 'up'. "Yes, well done Miss Taylor! Everyone, like her." Everyone looked to me and I started blushing, Draco held his hand over his broom but had to say up, it was weird that I never. Once everyone had got their broomsticks in the air (which took a while) Madam Hooch taught everyone how to mount their brooms, once again it worked fine for myself, but others had a few problems. Finally Hooch told us to kick off from the ground, raise a few feet, then come back down by leaning forward, I already knew this due to Draco, but I figured it'd take time for everyone else to learn. Before she'd even blown her whistle Neville Longbottom had risen from the floor and was shooting off towards the school, I really did feel sorry for him.

We all watched as he fell from the sky and landed hard against the floor. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" Hooch shouted towards us. As soon as she'd gone out of site Draco started laughing, "Did you see his face, the great lump." he taunted, some other slytherins joined in, but I refused to. I stayed stood there like everyone else, not laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped, she was a gryffindor, it was obvious she'd be sticking up for Neville, that's what gryffindor's do.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom." said Pansy smirked, "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." I nudged her in the side, "Pansy, stop." I murmered.

"Look!" Draco said while moving forward, grabbing something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone looked, it was obvious there'd be a conflict here, and people were interested.

Draco cunningly smiled towards Harry, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree." Draco leapt onto his broomstick and rose into the air, "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but he'd flown higher.  
>"Come and get it, Potter!" he called down. Harry grabbed onto his broom and mounted it, just then Hermione butted in, "No Harry! You know what Madam Hooch said, you'll get into trouble" but Harry set off anyway, we could all see Harry getting closer and closer to Draco. Suddenly Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair. "Give it here," we could hear Harry shouting, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" Draco looked smug, "Oh, yeah." he sneered. Harry shot towards Draco, who only just got out of the way in time.<p>

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. "Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted back at him, and he threw the glass ball high into the air, while flying back to the ground.

Harry flew after the ball, stretching his hand out and catching it about a foot from the ground. He pulled his broom straight and fell gently onto the grass. Other students cheared for the boy, where the slytherins and myself stayed quiet. I would have cheared but I knew Draco would only give me problems for doing it. "HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall was running toward us, Harry stood up, fear spreading across his face. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -" "It wasn't his fault, Professor -" "Be quiet, Miss Patil "But Malfoy -" "That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." I looked towards Draco, he looked smuger than usual. "That'll teach him next time." Draco laughed to the other slytherins, who laughed back. Madam Hooch came back to finish the lesson, and then it was time to go back inside.

* * *

><p>It was lunch, all I could hear was Draco bragging about how he got Potter into trouble, it was annoying actually. I turned to Zabini who was to the left of me, "Does he ever shut up?" I laughed, Zabini rolled his eyes and laughed too "You of all people should know what he's like. You've known him longest." That's weird, I don't really remember telling him that I knew Draco well, "How do you know that?" I tilted my head and bit my lip "Oh, Draco told us that you used to come to his for summer, and he to yours during Easter, because we wondered how he got so close to you in the first week. Well, Crabbe and Goyle already knew to be honest.." Ah, that made more sense. Lunch went on as normal, untill Draco noticed Harry sat at the gryffindor table, he, Crabbe and Goyle turned in their seats and stood up, I could hear everything although they weren't talking loud.<p>

"Having a last meal, Potter. When are you getting the train back to the Muggles." Draco sneered towards Harry.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Draco was being an idiot, he only though he could take Harry on because he'd had more years of practice, where Harry only just came this year "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter. Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose."

"Of course he has!" Ron butted in while wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours." Draco scanned Crabbe and Goyle, trying to decide who'd be better. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right. We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Draco then walked away, back to the common room I guessed.

"He is an idiot." I stated, Pansy laughed, "Got that right! But he'll win, Potter's a loser." She left too, leaving me along with Zabini, which is when it got awkward as he started asking about Kyle.  
>"What do you even see in him? You've known him like, a few weeks, and he's older than-" I cut him off, "Yeah, he's older. More matture. He's also kind to me, I don't care what you think of him Blaise, I like him. What's your problem?" He gave me a worrying look, "Arabella, I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you..." "Yeah, and you're also meant to be my friend. Friends would accept my partner, look.. If he hurts me you can say 'I told you so' but untill then, care without trying to make me dislike him, right?" I grabbed my bag and stood up, "I'd never say 'I told you so'." he mumbled. I stormed off, not wanting to bump into anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>I got to the common room and saw Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe laughing with eachother. "You're an idiot." I called, "Oh, and why's that?" he was grinning at me. I walked over and he pulled me onto his lap "You'll get caught, you know?" "Even if I don't go? I'm going to tip Filch off that there'll be students in the trophy room just past 12 tonight, so they'll get in trouble." He laughed, I stood up "heartless" I mumbled, "You what Bells?" He obviously hadn't heard me over the laughing "Nothing." I went up to my dorm and put my books in my trunk. Just then Kyle walked into the room, "You're not meant to be here" I smiled, he grinned back at me and came over, pulling me into a hug. "Yeah, but you love how daring I am." He devilishly smiled, biting his lip. I laughed, but just then he started kissing me passionately, he pushed me onto my bed and fell ontop of me, holding himself up so he wouldn't hurt me.<p>

He moved us to we'd be lying straight down my bed, not across it, my head rested on the pillow and he lay next to me, still kissing. I could feel the urge in his kisses, I wasn't ready for this. He moved his hand from my face down my body and towards the top of my trousers, I pulled away from him "Kyle" I looked at him, he could see I wasn't ready. But he didn't stop, "It'll be fine Bells, you won't regret this." He started to unbutton my trousers, but I pulled away again, "Stop it Kyle, I don't want to" but he carried on, getting on top of me so I couldn't move, he gave up un-buttoning them and just pushed his hands into my pants, hurting me. I lifted my knee, right into his balls. "Bitch." he murmered. "Kyle, I said stop it" I was serious this time. He lay next to me again, with his hands still in my pants, I tried to pull them out but he was too strong, he started kissing me again, but I kept backing away, I could feel his fingers searching down there, and it worried me, I hated it, I wasn't ready for this. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him "Stop Kyle, or else!" He carried on, "Stupefy!" I called, he became still, I removed his hand, and sorted myself out. I'm honestly so glad that I was taught these spells, whenever my father went away for work I'd spend time with my mother you see, and she'd be the one who taught me then, incase I ever needed to know them when I was older and in trouble, I knew a few more which would probably come in handy in the future. I opened my dorm door, crying, and pointed my wand at him again "Mobilicorpus" His body rose from my bed and I aimed it outside the dorm, I made him go half way down the hall towards his dorm and let him drop against a wall. I closed my door and went to my bed, falling asleep while crying.

I woke the next morning, feeling really bad about myself, I can't believe that had happened, it all seemed like a horrible dream, like it wasn't meant to be real. I knew it was, and I had a horrible feeling at the bottom of my stomach. All I wanted to do was cry, and sleep, I couldn't though, I had lessons today. I also knew I'd have to tell someone, maybe Pansy, she might understand better than the guys, they'd hate it, want to hurt him. I couldn't have that. We went to breakfast and Draco seemed to be talking to Harry again, about something he'd been given. I say talking, I really mean snapping. Harry seemed to have gotten a 'Nimbus Two Thousand', and Ron was snarling at Draco saying he didn't have one, however everyone knew Ron wouldn't have one either. Professor Flitwick suddenly came into view, "Not arguing, I hope, boys." he squeaked, they each shook their heads Draco looking kinda angry.

The rest of the day went by as usuall, lessons, homework, diner, common room, bed. But I did bump into Kyle while with them all (Draco, Pansy etc). "Arabella!" he called, coming over with one of his friends, "Listen-" I cut him off "Kyle, I don't wanna talk to you, oh and if you hadn't guessed we're over." I walked away, Pansy running after me. "What was that about? You's were fine the other day! What happened?" Draco and Blaise caught up, "Bells! What happened?" Draco thought I wasn't looking while he said it, but he seemed kinda happy that I'd broken up with Kyle, god knows why.


	7. Winter

I pulled Pansy to our dorm and explained to her about last night, she sat there in shock. "You've got to tell the guys! They'll sort him out." she exclaimed! "No, Pans! I really don't want people knowing, I'd rather them not know they I stunned him, and what he tried to do. It's not great and really, I don't want him sorted out, I just don't wanna see him about..." She looked saddened by this, but she smiled "It'll be ok Bells, honest" I smiled back and we went back downstairs. Everyone else still wanted to know what happened but Pansy told them to leave it, Blaise came and sat next to me, putting his arm round me. I pulled my legs+feet onto the sofa and hugged into Blaise, through my hair I could see Draco looking slightly jealous of this.

November went by fast and soon snow started laying onto the grounds of Hogwarts. A fresh day came about and it was time for quidditch! I loved watching quidditch, and I was sure Hogwarts quidditch would be no different. Todays match was Gryffindor v Slytherin, apparently our team's been good the last few years, so I had high hopes this year. We all wrapped up into scarfs and jackets and headed to the grounds. We got into the quidditch pitch and got into a slytherin coloured stand, it had just turned 11am. All the players headed onto the pitch, it was so exciting, Madam Hooch was talking to them for a minute, then her whistle blew and they rose into the air.

The commentator for the match was a second year boy, Lee Jordan. He started to talk into a microphone which could be heard all around the stands. I watched as he commentated.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" "JORDAN!" I heard Professor McGonagall shout towards the boy. "Sorry, Professor. And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle" Chears came from the stand I was in "Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger" I heard a muffled laugh from Draco next to me "- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Chears were pelted from stands all around us, some slytherins were booing, shouting abuse.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch." Everyone seemed to look around the pitch, trying to find where Lee had seen the snitch, Pucey dropped the Quaffle while looking for it too. I looked towards Harry, he seemed to have seen it too, he dived downward after it, however Terence Higgs, the slythering seeker had seen it too. They hurtled towards the snitch neck and neck, I looked towards the other players, they all seemed to be hanging midair, watching the two seekers. Harry seemed to be faster than Higgs howeverm probably because of the new broom, yet suddenly Flint blocked Harry on purpose and his broom spun off course, Harry clearly holding on for his life.

"Foul!" the Gryffindors were screaming from their stands, booing came too. I could see Madam Hooch speaking to Flint and then she ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. The two seekers had both noticed that the snitch had gone again and the rest of the game carried on

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating "Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled. "I mean, after that open and revolting foul.." "Jordan, I'm warning you -" "All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Just then Harry dodged another Bludger, but I noticed that his broom have a lurch forward, like it was possessed, I could tell Harry was holding onto his broom like he had no control over it, it was like it was trying to kick him off. It started zigzagging through the air, every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost made him fall off. While watching Harry I listened to the comentating. "Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..." All around me slytherins were cheering, it seemed that no one else had noticed Harry's broom, or no one had pointed it out to any Professors anyway.

It started raising higher and higher. I noticed people staring and pointing at Harry as his broom started rolling over and over, he'd only just managed to stay on. Suddenly Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it, holding on with only one hand.

The whole crowd started raising to their feet, trying to get a better look. The Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. After about two more minutes Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. Cheers came from all around the stadium, Harry was speeding toward the ground when suddenly he clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. He hit the field on all fours and coughed something gold from his mouth into his hand. "I've got the Snitch!" he shouted up to everyone, waving it above his head, the game was ended and the players all flew to the field. Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Great, we lost. Well there was always our next match, we'd be sure to win that.

We all headed back to the common room, but I got pulled aside by one of the slytherin quidditch team members, I couldn't see who it was at first but then I noticed it was Adrian Pucey, a Chaser and third year. His cheeks were still slightly redend from the wind outside, and he was still in his quidditch uniform. "Arabella, I heard you broke up with Kyle?" Ah, knew it'd be something like that. "Yeah I did, didn't know you knew him..?" "Well, I don't really. But I know one of his friends, and apparently he used to brag about you a lot, I heard it got kinda annoying for his mates." he laughed while smiling, looking down at me kindly "Dunno why he'd brag about me.." I was honestly conffussed. "Probably 'cause you're beautiful." he murmered, blushing. I blushed too, "thanks" I said in a whispered tone, he smiled "Oh, I gotta change, I'll see you around"

Smiling I left the room and headed to the common room alone, half way there I heard someone shouting my name, "Arabella! Arabellaaa!" I turned, Neville was heading towards me with something in his hands. I'd stopped and walked towards him a bit, he finally reached me, panting. "You- you-" He held out a keyring to me which had been on my bag, "Dropped this" he said, catching his breath. I took the item from his hand, it meant everything to me. It was a little knitted doll with my initials on it's chest. My grandmother had made it for me just two weeks before she died. I actually don't know what I'd have done if Neville hadn't have brought it for me. "Oh my god! Thank you so much Neville! You don't know what this means to me" I hugged him, and we walked into the castle together "so, how're you? Not been getting into any danger these days, you know.. Like during flying lessons." we both laughed, "Oh no, I've been fine I gue- argh!" just then he tripped over "-ok, apart from that." he went bright red. I helped him up and we talked about some homework we both had until we got into the castle, then I hugged him and left to go to the slytherin common room where all my friends had been headed. On my way I fixed the keyring back onto my bag, using a spell so it stayed there and couldn't be removed till I removed it.

* * *

><p>Christmas was on it's way, and you could tell! The castle was decorated with hundreds of christmas items, from trees to tinsle. On a morning before and during breakfast we'd find the choir practicing carol's in the hall, also in the hall was a large decorated tree and nice warm fires. The grounds were covered with several feet of snow, and the lake was frozen solid. It was a saturday, and a group of us went outside near the lake for a snowball fight. It was girls against guys, although it seemed that Blaise and Draco didn't aim for me. At all. I aimed for them though, bewitching a few so I could do multipul hits on people, knocking them down. Crabbe sent one flying towards me but I ducked and it hit Pansy instead, by the end of an hour we were all worn out and dripping. I cast a spell on myself so my clothes were dry and we all headed to the common room to get warm. I sat right next to the fire to warm my feet which had gone numb with the cold.<p>

"So, I've noticed that chaser from the slytherin team, what's he called..? Pucey I think, he's been checking you out a lot! He's always staring at you during lunch etc" Pansy said to me,

giggling. "And how would you know, been looking at him yourself?" I winked at her, "No! I just look around the hall a lot, and noticed he was staring at you every time he could" she seemed awfully happy by this. After we were warm we went to the hall for lunch (it was around 12:30) and sat down. I looked down the row and saw Pucey, looking at me. As soon as we made eye contact he looked away and I blushed. "Oh my god, Pansy you were right about what you told me in the common room!" She looked down, and saw him half looking, half blushing. "Did you's make eye contact?" she laughed as I nodded. Just then Professor Snape started walking down the row, asking all the slytherin students something, just near us I heard what he was asking, it was if they were staying at Hogwarts over christmas. "Are any of you staying for christmas?" he asked us, I nodded "I am sir" and he wrote my name down, I noticed that all my friends were going home "Bells," Draco started as Snape walked away "Why aren't you going home?" He looked slightly sad. "Oh, my parents are visiting my grandfather in Spain, but there's not enough room for me there so I'm staying here this christmas" I half smiled and put my head down to eat some bacon which was on my plate.

Everyone around me seemed to be talking about going home for christmas. I knew I was staying, but that didn't bother me. What bothered me was that I'd have none of my friends here to celebrate with, and I didn't really know any of the other slytherins who were staying, or even who was staying. It finally got to the day where everyone was leaving, Pans, Mill and Daph were all packed, our dorm room seemed awfully empty with most of there things gone, we exchanged gifts there and then, so we wouldn't have to send our owls out in this weather. I'd given them all friendship bracelets and some sweets each. I'd been given a book, some sweets and some cute makeup. We each hugged and then they had to leave to get the train, I went with them to the common room and Draco gave me a gift, it was a necklace of a silver snake. I hugged him and told him I'd sent his gift home already so he'd have to wait till christmas.


	8. Christmas

Once they'd all left for the train I sat in the common room on my own and started reading. As soon as it was time for lunch I headed to the hall and took a seat at the slytherin table, so far there were only a few people in the hall, around about 8 I counted at the moment, but students were coming in slowly. I was the only one at the slytherin table however, well so far anyway. It was 8pm, so some people may still be sleeping or in the common rooms. I took out a book and started reading while having breakfast. By 9pm there were about 30 students in the hall. I wasn't alone on the slytherin table now. Half way down there were two seventh year students, both girls, talking to each other. They must have stayed to focus on their studdying. Just then Adrian Pucey and another slytherin boy walked into the hall. Once he noticed me a smile seemed to cross his face. Owls started to come into the hall, and I could see Rosina flying towards me. She stopped just before me and landed elegantly onto the table. I took the letter attatched to her and stroked her head, she started nibbling playfully on my arm which tickled so I started giggling. She then went to eat some food which was on my plate. I took out the letter,

_**Dear Arabella,**_

_** We're awfully sorry that you can't come home this christmas, however we will be sending you gifts. If we'd have known we were heading to Grandfathers this christmas we would have made sure there was enough space for you, but it was all last minute. It's cold here anyway, you probably wouldn't have liked it. We'll be home soon though, and expect you home as soon as you can!**_

_**We both hope you have a wonderful christmas, Hogwarts always makes it so delightful at this time of year.**_

_**We both love you so much.**_

_**Mother & Father.**_

_**xxx**_

I decided not to send a reply as it wasn't fair on Rosina as we could all see a snow strom was brewing outside, she flew to the owlery, I put the letter in my bag and stood up to leave. As I walked past Adrian and his friend I heard a "Hi Arabella" come from them, I looked back "Hey" I smiled towards them then turned back to the door and headed to the library, which is probably where I'd be spending my chirstmas, along with the great hall and common room. I spent the rest of the day finishing off homework, which was due once we got back from christmas, and reading. I managed to read two books before lunch time, I headed to the great hall, book in hand, on the way two people bound past me, knocking me over. I heard them stop and turn around, my book had flown out of my hand and hit against a wall, denting it. My head was spinning, but I managed to stand up. I noticed it was the Weasley twins, Fred and George "Are you alright?" one of them asked, I couldn't tell which one it was like. "Urm, I think so.. Do you's know where my book went?" I said while looking round. One of them walked over to where they'd seen it fly and picked it up, "Here you go" he said handing it to me, while grinning. "Thanks" I smiled "Woah, George." One, who must have been Fred, exclaimed. "A slytherin with manors, this is strange." he continued. "I'm Fred-" "And I'm George" they both said beaming down at me, "why were you's bounding down the corridoor anyway?" "Oh, we're going to change some of our brothers sweets he's getting for christmas with some of our own kind" George explained, they both looked smug with themselves "Wait, what do you mean own kind?" I said, looking puzzled. Fred started to explain. "Ah, we make joke items, and the sweets we're giving him will make him ill-" "-not for long like, it'll wear off in an hour or two, and it's only for a laugh" George finished. "Anyway," he continuted "we best hurry, I think he's on his way there now so if we don't get there in time there's no chance swapping them!" they both ran off again, I noticed Fred looking back as they turned a corner.

I carried on walking at my own pace to the great hall for lunch, but first I went into the common room and up to my dorm to put away my books, 'cause they were really heavy, however I did keep a note-book in my bag which I could read while eating. I sorted out my hair and walked to the great hall. Once I got in there I looked up to see how the weather was portrayed today through the magic of the hall's ceiling. It was like a snow storm, snow was falling calmly then suddenly blowing around the room from one side to the other, swirling as it went. I always loved the ceiling here, it changed everyday which meant there was always something new to look at. As I walked down the room to a place in the slytherin table I noticed Fred and George were both in the hall, probably after playing the prank on Ron already, and they both kept looking over and talking. I made eye contact with one of them, which made him look away straight away and neither of them looked again for a while. I sat down, on my own once again, and got my notebook out along with a pencil, I decided not to use a quill and ink because I'd only be drawing at the moment. I pilled some sandwiches onto my plate and a muffin as I started eating I picked my pencil up and randomly started doodling on my paper. I drew some kind of creature I kept seeing during my dreams; it was half horse half skeleton. I'll explain the dream to you more when I can remember it better. I mean, not that it's etched into my mind or anything, I do know it, just I'd rather not think about it. At least not for now.

I finished lunch and walked to the common room. I spent my night there reading, sat next to the fire keeping warm. Everyone who came into the room kept looking over at me, probably because I was alone, or the only slytherin first year who stayed this christmas. Either way it got really annoying. Just then Adrian and his friend came in and sat on a sofa next to me, laughing about something.

"Oh hey Arabella!" Adrian called over, I looked up pushing some hair behind my ear and smiled "hey" "Come sit with us if you want, I haven't seen you with anyone all day" I stood up and walked over to a chair next to their sofa "Well, that's probably because I'm the only slytherin first year who's stayed for christmas, everyone else went home" I said slanting my smile, "Why didn't you go home too?" Adrian's friend said, I think he's called Jack "Well, my parents are visting my grandfather but there's no space for me to go there, 'cause he moved into a small house." Jack seemed to look down his nose at this, probably because I said it was only a small house, so he must think my family have no money. I actually really hate people like this, who only care about money and family status'. Adrian noticed his friend looking down at me, "But, I thought you had a manor?" he laughed "My parents do yeah, and my grandfather did but he sold it for a smaller house in the country, because he said he didn't use or need the space." I shrugged my shoulders. I carried on talking to them about random things untill diner, where they went off to eat and I stayed in the common room, thinking... About Draco? What the hell. Why did Draco even come into my mind? He's just a jealous idiot. Everytime I start spending time with a guy he's always asking if anything's going on between us, like with Blaise, he was asking about that. He did seem kinda relieved like when I said there wasn't anything happening. Then with Kyle, he was 'just looking out for me' yeah right. I didn't know what his problem was, but honestly who cares? Urgh, I do. I have no idea what to think anymore. Why am I even thinking of Draco? Right, I won't anymore.

I carried on the rest of the time thinking about random things. Draco popped up a few times, but I pushed him out. I had no idea why I was thinking about him. The night went fast, I finished my book and went upstairs to bed. The rest of the week went by pretty much the same as today, eat, read, talk to Adrian and Jack, sleep. Over the christmas holidays I became really close to the two boys, sitting with them while eating, and in the common room. Suddenly it was Christmas eve. The day went fast, it was seriously cold outside so everyone seemed to be staying inside today, people seemed really excited about the next day, but I wasn't. I knew I'd have that dream again. The one I've been having almost every night since the start of the holidays. The day went by fast and it was finally time for sleep. I went up to my dorms, and tried to stay away for as long as possible, thinking about every little thing I could. Then I remembered it was christmas tomorrow, if I hardly slept I could avoid people throughout the day. This was a plan, I checked my watch, 1:48. My eyes were closing, I had to hold them to keep them open. I really didn't want to have _that_ dream again tonight. It's like I see it as a flash back, but I know it never happened. Or, I don't think it did.

My arms went limp and I drifted into the dream world.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up stood in a room, though I couldn't see how big it was. The people stood around me seemed to be awfully tall, meaning I was probably only young, or they were all really large. There was only one candle lit in the room, which is placed just next to an arm chair, however there were lights coming from three wands. Everything else was black, however I could see 3 figures stood around me, and one in the chair. "You didn't do it. I asked of one thing from you, and it didn't happen. What were you thinking? Dolohov and Yaxley could be dead right now, and it would be all your fault. Taylor, you have failed me, and for that you shall die." there was a gasp coming from in the corner, I looked round, a woman was cowered in the corner, blood slowly spreading across her white dress, I could tell she wasn't breathing great, only just holding on for her dear life. She held her hands out towards me, I stumbled over to her, and she held me tight. "Avada Kedavra" green light swished past my face and hit the woman, her grasp on my loosened and her body went limp. I turned back round and went over to where I'd been stood at before. <em>

_"My lord!" "Crucio!" a red flash came from the wand, the man screamed in pain "Don't even bother." there was a pause, where I saw the three men look towards me then back to the man who was lying in pain, the spell was still taking affect on him, blood started running from his neck "There's no point trying to talk your way out of this one Taylor. Any last requests?" "Don't hurt her. I give my life for you not to hurt her. You, or anyone else." he was gasping, his words hardly audible, the men seemed to be able to understand though, a wand was pointed at him "Make sure she knows nothing of this, and that lives with my brother, you of all people know what it's like to grow up with muggles Tom." "AVADA KEDAVRA" the green light shot from the wand, and the man became lifeless. The three men vanished, and I was left alone with the two lifeless bodys._

_I walked slowly over to the chair, sat there was the man, horror on his face, blood trailing from his neck, arms, legs, everywhere on his body, his wand had been knocked out of his hand and layed on the floor. I could see a tear falling down his face, his pain-filled eyes shined in the candle light._

* * *

><p>I woke to the sun blaring through my dorm window, I was sweating like hell, tears were running across my face, my covers had been knocked on the floor and there was blood on my bed sheets, I noticed the blood on my hands, it was hot, fresh and thick. My nails had been digging into my hands during sleep, clearly so much that it had ripped the skin, I grabbed a tissue and mopped the blood. I walked over to the ledge and sat on it, opening the window slightly. I was snowing lightly, adding to the few inches already on the ground, it felt cold as the breeze came in the window, but it was still sunny. Pefrect day if I say so myself. I put the raido on with a swish from my wand and started half tidying half dancing, still in my pj's (a vest top and shorts) I then made my bed and started doing my makeup.<p>

Just then there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see a house elf with a little box in his hands "Miss Taylor? This is for you from Master Pucey" the elf smiled up at me wide eyed. I took the box and it vanished. Closing the door I turned round and started grinning like hell, I seriously couldn't stop smiling. I plonked myself onto my bed and held the box, there was a tag attatched 'Arabella, Merry Christmas, Adrian x' by now I'd forgotten about my terrible night.


	9. End of the holidays

I held the box in my hand and looked at it, it was black, "Arabella" was engraved in gold letters to the top, the outside was hard but there was a soft material on the top. I pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it, inside there was a necklace. The silver chain was about 18inches, it would fall gracefully onto my chest, the pendant was of a silver dragon, laying down, wrapped up in itself, with emerald green gems as it's eyes. It was lovely, I put it on straight away and then changed my clothes.

As I came from my dorm and started walking down the hall a hand grabbed my arm, I span round. Adrian. "Arabella," he smiled and then looked towards my chest where the necklace was hanging "Ah, I see you got it" he grinned, "Yes! I love it Adrian!" I flung my arms around him and we hugged. "Merry Christmas by the way" I laughed, he said it back and we headed down to the great hall to meet Jack and eat breakfast. The hall was filled with excitement and people calling 'Merry Christmas' to eachother. The day went pretty fast, as did the rest of the holiday and then it was finally the end of the holidays, tomorrow everyone would be arriving back at Hogwarts after spending their christmas away. I went to bed around 11 o'clock and tried to sleep, but I simply couldn't. I turned the raido on, hoping it would help, made sure there was no light coming into the dorm and still couldn't sleep. I lay awake for hours simply thinking.

_I hope my parents have had a nice time at grandfathers house, and that the Malfoy's didn't miss our visit too much, speaking of them I wonder what Draco's been doing this christmas, I hope he had a nice time, we'll have to catch up when he gets back, wait, what? Why am I even thinking of Draco. I could be thinking of anyone, Pansy, Blaise, Mel, Daph, anyone at all. Why Draco? Urgh. I wish he would stop invading my mind, the idiot. Well, he's not really an idiot is he? He doesn't do it on purpose. Oh, I bet he does. Sometimes I really hate him! But then again, I'm the one thinking of him.. Still. ASDFGHJ._

My thoughts went on like this for a while, I started thinking of random things, about my day, lessons, about the work I'd be doing when we got back into school hours, then about the dream I'd been having. Why was I even thinking about that? Really, I had no idea what it meant, what happened, who these people were or anything. Light started coming into the room and I realised the sun was starting to come up, it was 7am and I still hadn't slept, but now I was finding it hard to stay awake, my eyes were closing. _I can't go to sleep now! Pansy, Draco and everyone will be back soon!_ and then I was out.

* * *

><p><em>I grabbed the mans legs, hugging them tightly tears falling down my face "NO! DADDY! NO!" I started shouting, there was a stutter in my voice, I could feel my lip quivering, I knew if I said anything else I'd burst into tears and I wouldn't be able to stop. This man, who laid dead infront of me, meant everything and more to me, he was the man of my life, and no one could replace the love I felt for him, ever. I turned towards the woman, went over to her and pulled her to the chair the man was on, I hugged into her, while holding one of the mans legs. "I love you both" I whispered to them, knowing they couldn't hear. "One day I'll meet you both again, but until then I shall never forget you, either of you." I heard a popping sound and lifted my head, two men were now in the room. I recognised one, the one who'd killed the two people I cared most about. The other I wasn't sure on, he looked like someone I knew but I couldn't put a finger on who it was. "My lord, why did you do this? My own brother.." "He put lives in danger, he brought this on himself. I am sorry Andrew, but this had to be done." The first man, Andrew, just stood there looking into his brothers eyes. "Arabella!" he called, walking towards me with open arms, I clung onto my parents tightly, I didn't want to go to this man, even if he was my uncle. He grabbed me, pulled me up and hugged me tightly. He could feel his brothers warm blood on my white dress, my mothers perfume lingered around my body. "Tom, she's only 1 year old." he said to the other man, while still holding me "Just be thankful I didn't kill her too." suddenly he swished his wand towards me and purple light came out, slashes appeared on my body and I started bleeding, "You'll look after her from now and raise her as your own child, I remember you said that Dorothy couldn't have children, well now you have one." The man vanished leaving me alone with my uncle. "Come on Bells, we'll go home now." I apparated to a dark room in what must have been my uncle's manor. The room held a lamp which was flickering due to an open window, a desk and a large book case. He put me down, I could walk myself so I may as well have done it, he took my hand. "Arabella, this will be your home now." He was talking to me as if I were older. Everyone who knew me knew I developed fast for my age. By the time I was 2 months old I could crawl around and walk a few steps, at 5 month I could talk to people and they would actually be able to understand me and have a conversation, at 6 months I could fully walk, skip, hop, jump, run, anything you could think of. Just after my 1st birthday I was already questioning things my parents did, giving them advice and having "Grown up" talks with them, they didn't treat me as a baby because I didn't act like one. I was seriously mature for my age.I looked around, tears were still falling fresh on my cheeks, I had no idea why it happened, but I knew what had. My parents had both just been killed, it had something to do with my father putting two men in danger, but they weren't dead, nothing had happened to them. It seemed like an alright place to live, but it wasn't anything like home. Maybe because it was so dark, due to being late.<em>

* * *

><p>"Bells! Wake up!" I was being shaken from my side, I opened my eyes to light, once they'd focused I could see Mel, Daph unpacking their bags and Pansy sat on my bed, she'd been the one who woke me. "Bells, are you alright? You were panting and sounded like you were in pain" my head was banging and I felt ill. My body felt warm and wet, I pulled my covers up to see my white shirt had blood all over it, I quickly put them down before Pansy saw anything "yeah I'm fine, must have just had a bad dream or something" I said covering everything up "Well get ready, it's almost time for the welcome home tea" "Tea? What time is it?" God, how long had I slept for? I went to sleep at 7am, I looked across the room at the clock, 5pm "Jesus! I've been asleep 10 hours! What time did you's get in? How come you never woke me before now?" "Woah calm down there, we got back around 8, and we never woke you because you looked like you needed the sleep." just then there was a knock at the door "Come in" Pansy called, Draco and Blaise walked into the room "Owway sleepy head, get up!" Blaise laughed towards me, just then Pansy pulled back my bed sheets in attempt to pull me up, she gasped. Draco and Blaise went still. I bit into my lip, knowing I couldn't even explain this to them I stood up and went over to my dresser, pulled new clothes out "Well, I'm going to the bathroom to-" "Arabella.. What the hell happened?"<p>

I went over to the door and tried to push past Draco, but he grabbed my side "Bells.." "Draco, I can't even-" I let my head hang and he let me go, I washed up and went back to the room, Pansy was the only one there, waiting for me to go to the hall for the welcome back meal. "What was that Bella?" she sounded worried. "Pansy, I-I honestly have no idea. It happens sometimes, I had a dream and then if I'm hurt in the dream.. I'm hurt in real life." I pause for a second, I didn't think she'd believe me and it looks like she didn't by her facial expression "Trust me, look! When I was little I had a dream.. and I got pushed backwards onto some glass," I pulled my trousers put and showed her the back of my leg where there was a scar across it. "See, I honestly can't help it. And I don't know why it happens either." she looked at me, then ran over and hugged me "It's alright Bella, I believe you. And I'll get the lads to drop it if they say anything too" she grinned at me then we walked to the great hall for dinner. Once we got in there Draco stared at me, even through the speach from the headmaster, and up until we started eating.

"So, care to explain?" he darted his words directly at me, glaring at me, but not looking me directly in the eyes, Pansy butted in "Draco, why don't you just leave it?" he glared at her for a minute too then looked away and ate. After we'd finished eating we went up to the common rooms, then to bed. Term time soon came about and lessons started up as normal. We walked around hogwarts like normal, my dreams seemed to go away for now, and I wouldn't be waking up with cuts all over my body. The ones on my belly got healed before scaring (by a spell off Blaise who'd read about it before). The snow soon melted and it became warm again, January faded into Febuary, to March, and then we only had 3 months left of school!

I woke up and checked to see who was in the room, no one. It's a saturday so it was alright if I slept in, which I clearly had done. I got up, washed and dressed, sorted my hair and makeup out, and then went downstairs to find people. As I walked into the common room and across it I felt to large arms wrap around me from behind, Adrian. "Hey Bells!" he smiled at me, I turned and we hugged properly, just then Blaise walked into the common room, paused after seeing us, "That guys looking at us.." I backed from the hug and looked over to where Adrian was onabout to see Blaise, he made eye contact with me, looking sad. He headed up to his dorms and I left to go find Draco. I hadn't had a serious talk with him in a while and wanted to catch up. As I got to finding him I noticed he was at the library, talking to Neville? Weird. I got closer and could overhear them "Longbottom, I'm glad you're here." Draco snarled, "W-h-h-y-y?" Neville stuttered out, he was nervous and shy at best of times, he was shitting it right now. "To test out this new spell." Draco pointed his wand at Neville and muttered some spell "DRACO!" I shouted, he spun round, wide eyed, and looked at me. "Stop it, Draco." "What, isn't the little baby man enough to stick up for himself? He shouldn't be in Gryffindor, he's not brave enough." "Draco, that's enough, leave him alone." "Whatever, come with us Arabella." Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me away, I looked at Neville as I went, he seemed really stuck, but I couldn't help him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my nanna just passed away and I just started college too, so I've had a lot of work to do and I haven't had much time to get onto my laptop and writepost, I'll get back up to the usually once/twice a week soon though!**

**Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry you's have waited so long xo**

**Leave a review.**


	10. End of first year

March went by really fast, over this month I spent a lot of time with Pansy, we'd gossip, talk about everything together, we did work for lessons and bitched about the people we didn't like. We became serious bestfriends, by the time May came around we were always together when we could be, always talking about things, I found out that Pansy had a really high opinion of Draco, but didn't actually 'like' him, yet. I figured she would like him soon, in 'that way', which meant if I was still friends with her he'd be off-limits to me, but that was alright, wasn't it? Obviously not. Wait, I didn't mean that, I don't like Draco that way.

Anyway, school went by pretty fast, something happened with Harry Potter and Professor Quirrell, I didn't really understand what though, and then it was time to go home. We all filled into the great hall for one of our last meals together, we were leaving that Friday, it was Tuesday at the moment. "Arabella, you'll have to come visit me and my family this summer, it's a must!" Pansy called at me at dinner, Draco piped in "As long as she still comes to mine for the two weeks I'm fine with that," he winked at me, I could see Pansy's face drop a bit, we all conversed while eating, saying how much we needed to stay in touch. I couldn't wait to get home and see my parents though! I had missed them an awful lot, and while I had been keeping in touch with them over the year I hadn't seen them due to not being able to go home for christmas, and the fact you couldn't go home any other time unless it was a must. I knew I was going to miss Hogwarts while I was at summer break, but I figured I'll be back within 2 months, so it'd be fine. The week went fast and Friday soon came, I woke early, around 5am, got dressed and unlocked my trunk. Daph and Mill were already awake, and Pansy was just waking up. I pilled all my clothes and books onto my bed "Pack" I murmered sleeply, pointing my wand at my bed, my items all started to fold and place themselfs into my trunk. I could hear Pansy doing the same behind me. I then started doing my make-up, before pilling it into my trunk, along with all my other belongings which would just sit on top.

We went down to breakfast and pilled our plates up high with bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages and other various foods, I gulped down some breakfast orange and started talking to Draco about summer. "So, your birthdays soon isn't it! Doing the same as last year?" "Well, not exactly Draco," I laughed, remembering how last year I found out about getting a place at Hogwarts, and spent the day questioning my parents and planning what I had to buy "I'll probably have people round or something, I'm not sure yet like, depends what my parents decide. You'll see me anyway, you always come round on my birthday, it's a fact" I smiled at him and he smiled back. All around the great hall was a loud murmer coming from every table, you could tell students were going to miss eachother over the summer, there was something special about the feeling given off in the room, I couldn't understand it though. After breakfast I went to get Rosina from the owlery and put her in her cage, we went down the the train (our things were transported before us) and then we boarded, finding a carrige for ourselfs. In our compartment was myself, sat between Draco and Pansy, with Zabini across from me and Crabbe and Goyle next to him. I had no idea where Millicent and Daphine had gone, but no one else seemed to mind. We all talked the whole train ride home, talked about our next year at Hogwarts, how much we were going to miss each other, and remembered storys from throughout the year, overall it was rather amusing, and I honestly couldn't help but laugh for most of the ride. For part of the trip I fell asleep, and once I awoke I found myself leaning on Draco, with Blaise's jacket over me to keep me warm. How cute were my friends? I loved them already.

"So, how longs left till we're homeeee?" I asked once I'd woken up properly. "Urm, about 20 minutes I think" Pansy said with a grin on her face, I handed Blaise his jacket back and sat up a bit, I could see the sun glowing across the sky, it must have been around 5pm by now, after no longer than half an hour we arrived at Kings Cross where parents eagerly waited their children.

I got off the train and looked for my parents, once I'd found them I ran towards them and embraced them in a huge hug! Lucius and Nissy were next to my parents, and Draco ran after me to make sure he could get to them. We collected our trunks and my owl and then myself and my parents held onto our house elf who transported us back home, after saying goodbye's of course.

Once I got home I got my things unpacked and told my parents about my year at Hogwarts. "Well, I made really good friends with most people in my classes! Everyone at Hogwarts seems really lovely.." I didn't dare mention Kyle to them, he was part of my time at Hogwarts I wanted to forget so much. "So," my mam started "met any love interests?" she nudged me in the side while winking towards my dad "Don't be silly" I giggled, covering it up smoothly. I carried on telling them both about my full time at the castle, "...and there was a troll...", "...oh, and I saw a three-headed dog!", I didn't mention about my dreams either, I didn't want them to know anything about them.. Yet. I knew I'd have to tell them one day, but I also knew it wouldn't be soon, well around 4 years or something. But I had more important things to worry about before that happened, like sleeping and eating. Even though I'd slept a lot on the train I was still pretty tired, I didn't know why either. Worthumble had cooked tea and was now setting it out for us, full Sunday lunch in aid of me coming home, yum!

I gobbled down tea and felt seriously sleepy, I headed to my room and fell onto my bed, thinking about how much I was going to miss people _It's alright though, I'll see Draco soon, he'll be coming over for my birthday like every year, and I'll be staying at his for two weeks. Aww, I will miss him like, after spending the whole year near him it's weird not to really be around him much. Oh, the others too of course.. Like Zabini, and Pansy. I'll have to see them this summer!_

I changed and then crawled into bed, before tumbling into a dream.

* * *

><p>"Mistress Arabella, please wake, it's time for breakfast and your parents would like you downstairs" Worthumble said in his high-pitched cute little voice, I couldn't help but smile at him. "Alright, tell them I'll be 10 minutes yeah?" the elf nodded and headed out of my room, closing the door behind him. I went over and turned the raido on, seen as I wasn't allowed to do magic out of school I couldn't just swish my wand at it. I started singing along to the song and got dressed, after I was ready I went down to the dining room and ate breakfast with my parents.<p>

"So, what would you like this year for your birthday Bells?" I hadn't even thought about it. Woah, what did I want? Books maybe? Clothes, probably. "We could go shopping for clothes or something if you want? I have no idea what else to ask for" my parents nodded and we decided we'd go shopping the following day. I spent the day looking around our lirbary, picking out books I'd never read before and settled down to start to read them. I picked up a book about Dragons and read the title 'Draco'. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. _Why did he always invade my life? It was kinda annoying me a little now. He was an idiot, always invading my thoughts. But I guess it wasn't his fault, it was mine, but everything reminded me of him! Why couldn't they remind me of Pansy or Blaise? Always Draco. Anyway, moving him out of my thoughts.._ I sat down and started reading the book, which I honestly found interesting. After this I headed upstairs, put the book under my pillow to finish later/over the next few days, and then went for a shower. I got in the shower and turned it on, boiling water splurted onto my body, I jumped back and fell backwards. I reached my hand out to grab something, a towel. It fell ontop of me as my head smacked against the shower door, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: this years gone really fast, I know, but that's just because I have so many idea's for the next years!<strong>

**Leave a review**


	11. Birthday

_I 'woke' up. I was in the room again, where the man and woman died. The ones I called mam and dad. I couldn't tell if it was real or not though. Like, was it just a dream? How would it even be a memory? I looked around, the man was sat on a big soft-looking arm chair, he had a paper in his hands, 'The Daily Prophet' it said on the front, there was pictures and writing all over the front. The main photo was of a man, 'He Who Must Not Be Named' it read under it, 'We're slowly becoming more powerful over the darkest wizard of our times, but we have no idea when this war will end, sources tell us..' "Arabella," the man said, folding his paper so I couldn't read more, "come here darling" I walked over and he lifted me onto his knees, just then a woman, my mother, walked into the room "How're my two favourite people tonight?" she smiled towards us, came over and swept me into her arms, she was so warm. I leant my head against her chest, hearing her heartbeat like she was there. Like she actually existed. "Sweetheart," the man said to the woman holding me "You're going to have to leave soon, you know that right?" her heart beat got faster. It was like she knew what was going to happen, before it did. "We can run together? We'll take Ara, move country, live somewhere else, move away from him. This can't happen, I won't let it." the man stood up, I turned my head so I could see them both, "Listen, baby, I love you. That's why I want you safe; I need you to do this, for me. For Arabella." she was crying by now. "I love you too Reuben, always will." _

_Suddenly the room started to shake, my mother tried to get out by apparition but it wouldn't work, there must have been a spell cast on the room. Suddenly three men appeared, all looking superior to my family. Every light in the room went off apart from a single candle, which was next to the arm chair my dad had just been forced back into, my mother was slung into a corner while still gripping onto me. The three men lit their wands, "My lord," fathers voice was broken up, he was stuttering. "Don't talk, Taylor." the middle man said, he pointed his wand towards myself and my mother, she pushed me to the side and then got attacked, blood was slowly coming from her sides, I stood up trying to see what was happening, "You didn't do it. I asked of one thing from you, and it didn't happen. What were you thinking? Dolohov and Yaxley could be dead right now, and it would be all your fault. Taylor, you have failed me, and for that you shall die."_

I came from my dream; I knew the rest of the story. I'd seen it before, in a dream at Christmas. It was a horrible ending for such a lovely beginning. The amount of love they felt for each other was actually amazing. I didn't know if it was a dream or a memory though, but I felt that it might be better not to know for now. I looked around, there was a soaking towel on top of my body, and water was coming from the shower. I realised I must have passed out here, but because it's my own personal bathroom no-one would have been in and found me. I sat up leaning my back against the door; I didn't want to get up too fast due to blood rushing to my head, making me feel dizzy again. Slowly I put my hand to my head, the blood was sticky but there was water splashing onto it so it wouldn't dry there. The water was cool now, but not freezing. Like perfect really. I slowly rose, making sure I didn't slip or feel ill. I got out of the shower and wrapped a dry towel around my body, walking over to the mirror I wiped the moisture of it from the steam and saw blood across my head. There was blood coming from around the back of my neck too, I felt there, where I'd hit the shower door it had made a cut. Great. I pulled my hair into a towel and dried off, changing into pyjamas. I checked my watch which was laid on the side, 2:43am. No wonder no one had noticed I'd gone, they'd all be asleep. My foot steps were light as I fluttered into my room, my carpet stayed soft under my toes, making them feel snuggly. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers right up to my head, for some reason I was freezing today even though it was summer. I don't even remember falling asleep but suddenly I jolted upwards and slowly looked around my room, looking to my pillow last. There was blood all over where it was still coming from my head the night before, I got ready and angled my hair so it covered the cuts. I noticed also there were some bruises around my head, but they were easy enough to cover with make-up.

Heading out of my room I decided to go around the house, out of the many years I'd lived here I'd never actually looked around. I headed up to the third floor, I never go here. Never been told I couldn't though, but yanno... There was a long passage-way, which I slowly walked along, running my fingers along the window-sills, I turned a corner and noticed a door which I hadn't ever noticed before, I walked over and opened it, it lead to stairs. Carefully I climbed the stairs "lumos" my wand lit up so I could see, there were cobwebs all over the place here, it was obvious no one had been here in a while. There were some matches near a candle so I set that alight, along with some others in the room, it was easier to see around now, the room was filled with boxes, which I would obviously be opening. I knelt next to one and un-did the top, making sure it didn't rip, inside were random items, I closed it up and moved on to some others, there were old newspapers in some, family photo's in others. I wasn't sure who anyone was in the photos, but everyone was smiling at each other and kept hugging into each other. I headed downstairs and went to get some food, I kept thinking about them pictures all day, wondering who was in them.

The week passed quick and then my birthday came, I went to bed that night wondering how tomorrow would go, if I'd see Draco or not and what I'd be getting. I lay in bed just thinking. I loved thinking on a night, I could think about anything at all and it wouldn't matter because I knew my life was perfect and nothing I could think about would make me sad. I slowly drifted and suddenly felt a tugging on my arm "Miss, wake up, Happy Birthday!" the first thing I saw when I awoke was my little elfs wide eyes dazzling up towards me, he had a cute smile on his face and then embraced me in a hug, "Your parents are waiting for you downstairs, please get ready then go and see them" with that he left the room and closed the door. I started to dress, pulling on a top and jeans, I sat to put some socks on, and then pulled my hair into a pony tail. Quickly I applied a small amount of foundation and skipped from my room, casually walking down the stairs and into the lounge. "Happy birthday darling!" mother called over, she stood and gave me a tight hug. I went over to my father and hugged him, and then I started opening gifts. I got given clothes, chocolates, bath things, a few books and some money from other people in cards. Pansy had sent me a new perfume I'd been on about just before we left Hogwarts for the year, and Blaise had sent me a box of every flavour beans along with a book I'd been after. I ate my breakfast and then Draco and his parents came round at about 12 o'clock to see me. They gave me a new jumper and some really cute shoes. I gave Draco a massive hug then as his and my parents talked I sat and talked to him.  
>"How is summer so far for you then Draco?" I grinned at him, he looked into my eyes and smiled, there was a twinkle in there, like he'd just realised something, "Well, it's better now I've seen you.." he started to blush as I giggled "urrrr, I just meant that I'd been bored" he laughed while tilting his head down yet still looking at me. I started to blush a little. "How's yours been anyway Bells?" Draco said moving on the embarrassment, "Mine's been ok, I've just been bored is all.. Always doing the same old stuff." Draco nodded in agreement and we carried on bantering about our holidays, I quietly told him about finding old family photos, but other than that he told me about his time off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

**Sorry its taking me a while to write these, I never have time what with college and work. I've started the next few already so you should get more faster now :)xo**

**I'm going to skip the second and third year because it's mainly about Harry and his friends, so there's not much to write about Draco's lot. Hope you's don't mind.**

**Leave a review**


	12. Let Fourth Year Begin

_Ok so just a side note- I've decided to try again at this and can't find my notes from before, but I remember saying I was going to skip second and third year as it's mainly based on Harry and his friends- so basically nothing major happens with Arabella in this time, doesn't make friends with anyone of importance to the story and friendships stay pretty much the same. Over the last two years she's still been having dreams about the man and woman however though they come maybe once every few months. Arabella and the gang are 14 in their fourth year by the way! We'll start on the 1st September, it's time to get the train guys!_

"Seriously though mother, I can't wait to get back and see everyone! I can't believe I never got to go to Draco's this year, I feel like it's been years without seeing them" Draco and his parents had gone away this summer so I hadn't had the chance to spend any time with him, which sucked. We didn't even see each other on our birthdays. I'd wrote to him though, and Pansy and Blaise etc. They all seemed to be having such a great time… and then there was me, I did nothing all summer apart from have those dreams again. It's the same as always, just sometimes new information is added, like more before, or after. It's always the same man and woman though, and I can't help but feel a strong bond to them.

I had brought it up over summer, "Mother… does father have any brothers or sisters?" I tried not to sound too interested so it wouldn't spark any concern, and I only brought it up when we were talking about my mom's sister, Aunt Ella. "urm… you know he doesn't Bell, what made you ask such a silly question? Well never mind…" She brushed it off pretty quickly, and nothing was said about it after that. But my dreams kept coming every so often, but they always seemed to get worse once I went back to Hogwarts. It's like the magic encouraged them.

Through the wall, platform, train, all seemed rushed. But it was a rush, a good rush the excitement, the noise, the first years and last years and oh the atmosphere was just so… thrilling. I'd missed this over summer, while I rotted away reading day after day in the same room same house same everything! Every now and then I managed to sneak away to the nearest muggle town… but even that became a challenge once my mother stopped being at work so much.

I waved goodbye and stepped onto the train. And breathe. Ah. It was good to be going home. I wandered around trying to find one of my friends, "BELLA!" I spun round to see Blaise beaming down at me. He was now 5"10, and even though I'd grown to 5"6 he still towered me. I wrapped my arms around him smiling back "ah, isn't it great to be going home Blaise?" he just laughed at me, "come on everyone's down here" I always think there's more excitement on the train sometimes, seeing everyone, than there is getting back to Hogwarts.

"Pansy! I've missed you so much" I exclaimed as I grabbed her into a tight hug. "Girl on girl, nice." "Shut up Goyle, this is the most action you're seeing for your entire life! We're only hugging, idiot." Pansy snarled.

Blaise sat down and patted the space next to him for me, out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco pull a concerned/jealous look then quickly brush it off. We all gossiped about our summer the whole of the ride, and the ride up to the castle too! The sorting took place, "are you sure it took this long when we got sorted? I feel like we've been in here hours, I'm so hungry" Millicent stated "Milly, I swear you always think about food!" we laughed and soon enough the food appeared and we all dug in. I sure had missed the huge choice of food, but especially the desert. My favourite was a butter beer chocolate cake with cream cheese icing, it was to die for but my mother has absolutely no idea how to make it.

Dumbledore stood up and we all became quiet. He announce about the tri-wizard tournament, stating this year only people 17 and over could join, there was a lot of protesting to this! He then introduced the two schools joining us for the tournament this year, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. At this point students from both schools came out in a flurry each showing off in one way or another. The schools were of mixed genders too like Hogwarts, though some of the Durmstrang boys looked a lot manlier than those I go to school with. It's fair to say myself, Pansy, Milly and Daph were all swooning at the men. The Goblet of Fire was unveiled to us, the beauty of it was magnificent, and you could tell there was magic in the making as no man-made item could look this bold, glamourous and serious all at the same time.

After all the excitement of the day it was about time we went to bed. Tomorrow was Friday, and we'd be given our timetables in the morning, lessons would start again on Monday. "Night girls, don't forget to wake me if I end up sleeping in" "Night" "Night, I've missed this!" After a while I could hear the soft breath of my roommates, eventually falling myself.

_"Arabella! Arabella! What are you doing here?" There was urgency and alarm in his voice, but who was it? I spun around seeing Harry Potter across from me standing there shocked, we were in a graveyard god knows where. In the distance we could see a large house with a tiny flicker of light in the window. I turned back to see Harry grasping at his forehead where the scar was. "Harry… Harry" I called but I didn't think he could hear me anymore. Suddenly I was spinning, like a kind of port key spin, but I wasn't holding anything and I had no idea where I was going. I fell into the room. That room. You know the one, with the killing and the man and woman. But this time I was looking from a different angle. It was early, maybe 7am, and I could see a baby in its cot. All of a sudden a man appeared. I could only see his fleshy milk white hands, his cloak was up so his face was hidden. He couldn't see me though, I have no idea how, was this a memory, or actually happening, or a dream… I was so confused.  
>"Ah, sweet Arabella. It's a shame you know, because I'm sure your 'father', and mother, could have been great. Could. But they've failed me, and therefore they've failed you. And I won't have them failing you, my darling. I really don't want to hurt her, but she should have never left me. Never. At least I'll have you though, you'll always remind me of her…" I could see the baby, or… baby me… stirring in the cot. She was asleep, but restless.<em>

"Bella, are you ok?" Milly was shaking me awake, "It is already 8am" she whined, "Hurry and get ready yeah? Hurry! I'm hungry!" I got up as fast as I could and we all went down for breakfast. The Slytherin and Gryffindor table were next to each other this year, meaning there were a lot of snide jests going back and forth. As we sat down I heard something behind me, it was Harry Potter talking to his friend Ron "I swear, I'm sure she was in my dream last night, I don't know how though I've never even really spoken to her! But she was there… in the graveyard" Wait, what? Harry dreamt it too? Does that mean… No, the memory… it isn't a memory, just delusions. But if he had it too, that means it really happened… How can we both have the same dream and it still be a dream? I turned round and looked at Harry with concern spread across my face, quickly looking back in case someone else saw me. We got our timetables, which were pretty good this year. We had to take: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, DADA, Astronomy and Herbology. But we also got to take two of our own choice in classes, I'd chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I only had one lesson on Wednesdays so I decided to dedicate that for homework, and I finished early on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But we were expected to do a lot more homework this year to start to prepare us for our OWLS next year.

After relaxing all day we went back to the common room…


	13. Welcome Back

The common room was pretty quiet for most of the evening before we had to go eat, "Arabella! Pansy!" we turned to see a sixth year girl waving at us to slow down. She was around 5"4 with curly ginger hair which fell down her back gracefully, "So um, there's this big party tonight in here, to welcome everyone back, and get to meet some of the people from the other schools, loads of Durmstrang guys have said they'll come.. And well you lot should come too! This is your official invite yeah so like I'll see you all tonight then yeah?" She smiled at us, blushing slightly when Blaise and Draco got closer. Draco tried to play it cool "Yeah, I guess, if we've got nothing else to-" "We'll be there" Blaise butted in. The girl giggled and went off to find her friends.

"Damn, if the rest of the people at this party are that hot…" "Please don't finish that sentence Blaise, you whore!" we all laughed and made our way to the Great Hall. "Guys I'm just going to go get my jumper, didn't realise how cold I'd be!" I called, and went back to my dorm. The hallway was deserted, but as I was coming back up the stairs I knocked into Harry "Sorry" "Wait, Bella… Were you there? Did you see it?" "Listen, Harry… I… I have no idea what you're talking about" "The graveyard" he grabbed my arm as I tried to walk off "Please, Bella" "I didn't ok! I didn't see the graveyard or the house or you ok please just let go" "Hang on, I didn't mention the house?" Oh crap. Why did I open my stupid mouth! "Yeah, you did I'm sure" just try cover his tracks, it'll be find, make him forget I said anything "You were! You were there!" Really Harry, drop it please "Harry why does it matter so much to you, it was only a damn dream ok!" He looked me dead in the eyes, and dropped his grip on my arm, "The thing is though Arabella, if I remember it, and you remember it, then it wasn't only a dream. It was real, and you and I both know it" Just then Fred and George started coming down the main stairs, "Yooooooo Bells! Is he annoying you?" "We'd kill him" "But someone's already tried that" "And it didn't work for them either" "So, we can't help much" "…but we could restrain him if you'd like?" I just laughed, I could never tell who was who. I took this opportunity to get away from Harry and go get some food. I plonked myself in-between Draco and Blaise, "You took forever getting that jumper, get lost or something?" Blaise laughed, I knew I couldn't tell him about Harry so I just nodded and laughed back. "So, this party tonight… I have no idea what I'm going to wear!" cried Daph, she always was a fashion diva at heart, I knew it! "um, casual isn't it?" I was hoping so, I didn't have anything fancy other than my dress for the Yule Ball at Christmas.

We gossiped about the party, Blaise kept staring at girls on our table and asking if we thought they'd be there. Over summer he apparently slept with a girl from a neighbouring town where he lives and since then he claims he's some kind of sex god. Yeah right! But I'm glad he's came out of his shell a bit more, he was always so reserved with a lot of people the last few years, it'll be nice to hopefully see him socialising. "Right, best get back so we can give Pansy enough time to put on her face" Daph laughed, "Me? You mean Milly right? She wears more makeup than me" Pansy exclaimed. Either way we all made our way back to our dorms.

"Arabella… can I borrow your really cute black lace jacket? Oh please it goes so well with my dress!" "Oh course you can Milly!" I beamed. Now I just had to decide what I was going to wear. I changed into black skinny jeans which perked up my bum according to the girls, and a plain fitted light-violet coloured tee. "How come you can wear something so simple and still look good?" Pansy whined, "Look Pansy, anyone can do it! I feel under-dressed more than anything" I hope the older girls don't wear dresses like Mill, I'll probably be one of the only girls in trousers at this rate. Pansy turned to me while Daph and Milly were occupied on the other side of the room, she lowered her voice "Do you think… Draco will notice me?" "I'm sure he will honest Pans" So… Pansy likes Draco officially now hmm.

We enjoyed a butter beer together while doing our hair and make-up then made our way downstairs to meet the boys, the party had been going on for around an hour by the time we got there. Pansy and Daph went off to get drinks, saying they'd meet us back with Draco and the gang.

"How hasn't this party been busted yet?" I questioned Milly, "Well, I'm not sure! Maybe this guy knows," she casually leant against the wall and turned toward him "I didn't know we were allowed parties in the common room?" "Oh, one of the 7th year have put it cloaking spell on the place, so only invited guests can see the party, if one of the professors walked in they wouldn't see or hear anything" he explained "I'm Josh, and you two are?" "I'm Arabella, and this is Milly" she gestured towards me, but he didn't take his eyes off her the whole time. "Mill, I'm going to go find Draco and that" she nodded and her and Josh engaged in conversation.

God, it's dark in here, did that music get louder, I can barely hear myself think, I hope I find everyone soon, I hope Milly's ok with that boy… Oh, I think I see Draco! I knocked into his arm, he spun round glaring, but soon smiled when he realised it was me. "BELLS" I could smell alcohol on his breath, greatttt. "Draco, how much have you had to drink already man! You stink" I stuck my tongue out at him while laughing. Suddenly there was a free sofa so we dove for it and managed to get a space. Draco put his arms across the back of the sofa, with one hand leaning on my shoulder. This was my chance, I stood up and gestured for Pansy to sit where I was, Draco's arms remained on the sofa but his hand never went onto Pansy's shoulder, she tried to scoot into him but he just pulled his arms back "I'm going to dance" and he stood up "I'll come!" "No Pansy, you need to keep hold of the seats.. Bells you coming to Dance?" He was going past me at this point, so our bodies were touching as it was that busy. Honestly, I would have jumped at the chance. I've hardly had any Bells-Draco time over summer and I just miss my best friend. But since it was dancing, and he was clearly tipsy, and the fact Pansy likes him… "Nah, I'm just gunna sit for a bit" He looked kind of annoyed, but walked off anyway.

Throughout the night Draco kept coming back and I kept trying to sway his flirting toward Pansy but it never worked, which was a shame. So I thought I'd try get her mind off Draco by focusing on other boys, mainly Durmstrang ones. We flirted with some guys just enough to take Pansy's mind off Draco, then fled from them giggling. It soon got late, the music was slowing to not as night-clubby pounding music. "I'm off to bed, you coming?" Milly had rejoined us at this point, saying she has a date with Josh tomorrow, she seemed so excited by it. I was kind of glad she was safe and nothing had happened to her tonight.

The next day a _lot_ of Slytherin's and Durmstang students were hungover, good job it was Saturday really! We slept through breakfast, waking around 11am. We went downstairs and sat in the common room, myself and the girls. I wasn't sure if the guys were up yet, but it was peaceful without them. I went over to the common room bookcase and found a book I wanted, which was on top shelf. Great. I stretched as much as I could, my top rose over my jeans showing my hips, how embarrassing! All of a sudden Adrian Pucey came over and grabbed the book down for me, "Wondered when I'd be seeing you this term" he smiled handing me the book "I thought you were avoiding me Adrian!" I laughed. I missed Adrian over summer, we'd been decent friends since Christmas in my first year, he was in 6th year now. "Just wait till I'm tri-wizard champion, then I won't have a chance to avoid you, as you'll be stalking me after the fame!" "Don't you have to be 17 to enter though… you're only 16 right?" I knew his 17th was soon I just wasn't sure if it was before or after Tri-cup entries "yeah, but my 17th is two days before closing, so I'm going to be Hogwarts Champion" he winked at me then walked over to his friends. By the time I walked back over to the girls Draco had came down, "What did _he _want?" He never liked Adrian. Actually, he never liked any of my friends who weren't in our 'social group', he's so closed mined. "He was just getting the book down for me, problem?" Draco rolled his eyes "So, Blaise never came back last night. I saw him leave with a blonde at about 11 but nothing since then" "Draco I'm surprised you even remember anything from last night, how drunk were you!" I heard Pansy mutter something but I wasn't sure what she said.

"I can't wait to start lessons again on Monday, however we have Herbology first and I'm not the biggest Herbology fan" I grunted, Pansy and Milly laughed at the fact I was even looking forward to lessons. Milly jumped up "Oh, I've gotta go I've got that Date with Josh!" she seemed so excited I thought she was going to burst. "Milsh or Jolicent, which couple name do you like best?" Pansy said, we all laughed and Milly blushed, and then darted out the common room. The rest of the weekend was pretty boring, other than when Mill came back and gossiped with us about how her and Josh had a romantic picnic by the black lake.

Monday started, *yawn* "OHMYGODGUYSWESLEPTIN" what what what do you mean we've slept in who even said that?! "WHAT" I sat up in a panic, and checked my watch "Wait, it's only 7:30? If that's a sleep in…" "No it's 9:30!" Pansy exclaimed, the other girls checked their watches too "No Pansy… I think your clocks wrong" well, might as well get ready and go for some breakfast since we're up early. I jumped up and went for a wash, put my white shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned at the top so it didn't get too warm, and tucked it baggy-like into my pleated skirt and went back into the dorm room. "God I haven't missed these skirts" we giggled, I pulled up my knee high socks and slipped my shoes on. "Well I'm ready, I'll meet you in the Great Hall if you like" they agreed, I collected my books together for the day into my cute new denim backpack and headed to the hall "Hey Arabella, you got Herbology first?" "Oh hey Neville! Yeah, I'm assuming you do too?" he nodded "Did you have a nice summer then?" he told me about how un-eventful his was, and I told him the same as we headed into the hall, "Cya in Herbology" we smiled and parted ways, I saw Blaise and went to sit across from him.


	14. And the Champions are…

Lessons over the week went smoothly, other than all the homework we got given. It was soon Halloween, and time for the feast… and the choosing of the Triwizard Champions. "This feast seems to be lasting a lot longer than usual" Blaise observed "Probably 'cause of all the other people eating… and everyone seems excited for the cup, wish they'd just get it over with" "Draco don't be a bore, you're just annoyed you couldn't enter!" I laughed, nudging him in the side. He shrugged it off, and after hardly any time most of the food was gone, there was a steady rhythm of voices in the hall, which stopped almost instantly as Dumbledore rose. All the headmasters looked tense, all the students nervous.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires on more minute…" he explained where the champions' were to go once their names were called out. He then took out his wand, the Hall went semi-dark as most of the candles went out, leaving only the candles from the pumpkins, and the blue-white shine from the Goblet of Fire. The goblet turned red, parks flying from it, along with a piece of parchment. There was a chill within the room. "The champion for Durmstrang," everyone held their breath, staring between Dumbledore and the parchment. "will be Viktor Krum." The room erupted in cheers and Viktor rose from the Slytherin table, followed by hands trying to congratulate him. As he walked past us Draco and he went into a hand grip as Draco's way of saying good luck. Those two had talked quite a bit the last few days. Viktor then disappeared through the door Dumbledore had told Champions to go through. Durmstang's headmaster looked relieved, like he knew it was going to be Viktor, or he'd have had a panic attack.

As the clapping died down the goblet turned red for the second time, shooting out a second parchment. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Once again the room erupted, and an elegant girl stood up, and gracefully swept towards the door. For the final time the goblet turned red, and another parchment came out. This was to be Hogwarts', "It has to be me! Pleaseeee." I heard some Slytherin seventh years exclaim. The room fell silent. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Every Hufflepuff jumped to their feet, screaming with pride. It was the loudest it'd been so far. You could see disappointment on a lot of older students faces around the room. Cedric made his way toward the door beaming as he strode over there.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as the cheering calmed, "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you to support your champions. By cheering your champion on-"

The goblet had turned red again "Draco, what's happening?" I asked, but everyone looked shocked, scared even. A fourth parchment flew from the goblet, Dumbledore reached out and seized it. He opened it and stared at the name written on the side only he could see. After a long, tense pause Dumbledore looked up shocked, angry and confused. "Harry Potter." No one cheered, no one said anything. Everyone just stared toward Harry. He was frozen. I could see he looked as shocked as everyone else.

There was some commotion on the top table where the professors were, "Harry Potter" Dumbledore called again "Harry! Up here, if you please!" Harry stood up, looking slightly numb, and made his way up toward the top table. Everyone kept their eyes on his. I could hear Draco and Blaise talking besides me "He must have cheated it's the only way" "Wonder who put his name in for him" "Yeah but then why would Diggory have been chosen? One per school, remember?" "I'm not stupid, Draco. Different school name maybe?" Harry walked through the door the three champions had gone through before him. However it was a completely different atmosphere.

Dumbledore wrapped up the ceremony "That's the end of the feast, back to your dorms please" The professors all disappeared through the door, and conversation exploded as it had before. Everyone was confused as to what had just happened, some people still stared blankly at the door, slowly people started to filter out. We went back to our dorms, splitting from the boys, then got changed into our pyjamas and started chatting.

Pansy was first to bring up Harry, "Potter's such an attention seeking whore." "We don't know if he even did it?" I stated "Well, who else would have?" "Yeah, but didn't you see Fred and George when they used that aging spell? If Harry did do it, someone else must have helped him. He couldn't have got past Dumbledore's aging ring on his own. But everyone looked shocked, you think someone who'd helped him wouldn't look shocked…" "Bells, why are you even defending him?" Milly questioned, but didn't give me chance to answer before she continued "Potter always fuck's things up, gets himself into trouble etc, like Pansy said he's attention seeking! Always wants to be in with whatever's happening!" "Yeah but I'm only saying it's impossible he did it alone ok? I'm not defending anything, I'm just saying we don't know the whole fucking story right?! Don't be so quick to judge him on past mistakes" "God Bells you sound like you like the freak… You don't, do you? I thought you liked Draco, he won't be happy about your liking of Potter" Daph stated, I could see Pansy glaring at me "Woah calm down Daph! Draco's my friend-" "-Pretty close friend-" "-and I didn't say I liked Harry-" "-Harry? First name basis already huh-" "-I'm simply saying we don't know the story. AND WILL YOU STOP INTURPTING ME MILL" I threw a pillow at her and jumped from my bed, to hers (which was next to mine) and started tickling her "gerrofffme" she screamed while laughing. Daph had sprang over and pinned Mill down, I continued tickling her "So, who likes Harry Potter again?" "You!" "NO… who?" "No one-no one—get-off-please" she gasped, "That's better" I smiled gleefully and jumped off. "Teach you who to mess with" I winked, "Watch your back Gryffindor-lover" she teased, throwing my pillow back at me.

I woke early to the sunlight peeking through the small window we had. Being in the dungeon meant we didn't get a lot of natural light in, so sometimes I was happy about it. Now was not one of these times. I sat up and yawned, I hadn't had a very good sleep. I was in that graveyard again, only Harry wasn't there. No one was, there wasn't even a light in the far off house. It was eerie, like death surrounded the place, other than the usual feeling you get from a graveyard.. I got changed and went down, today was Friday meaning we had History of Magic first. That seemed to go pretty quickly, like Charms did straight after. It was double potions I wasn't looking forward to, especially after yesterday, with Harry and the cup… Snape didn't seem in too happy a mood during breakfast. "Sigh, do we _have_ to go to Potions?" I figured if I complained enough someone might persuade me to go "Bells you know you want to go really" Blaise winked at me, "But Snape's in such a bad mood! Potions is shit when he's like this. He'll just focus on making everyone's life misery, well… not us, but it's totally bias" "So, if he's not going to make your life misery then why are you complaining?" Draco piped up "Tell you what Bells, work with me and you can just relax all lesson" "Hmm.. Mr Malfoy you got yourself a potions partner" I smiled at him, and in the corner of my eye I saw Pansy sulking a little.

We went over to potions after lunch and found our seats, everyone was still talking about Harry and the cup, who hadn't been in lessons today so no one knew what was happening on that topic. "Today we will be learning how to make a Girding Potion, which may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks," Snape said, while writing the page number on the blackboard "I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials" he gestured toward little vials on our tables. "You may begin" I opened my book and quickly read the ingredients "I'll go get them, you set up yeah?" Draco nodded and I went to gather things.

"Oh, hello Bella" "Neville hey! Did you enjoy the feast last night?" I always tried to be nicer to Neville because of how mean Draco usually was, through the last three years myself and Neville have talked a lot in the library, so he's used to me being nice now "Well, I guess, up until Harry got chosen. He didn't come back to our dorm until late last night, and left before anyone was awake. I think he's been in Dumbledore's office all day today" he sounded concerned "Well I'm sure he'll be fine, so no one knows how it happened then?" he shook his head to my question "No, not even Ron or Hermione, Harry didn't tell any of us… you might want to use tongs to get those, they leave a nasty smell on your hands" "shit, cheers" I quickly pulled my hand back and grabbed the tongs, placing the dragonfly thoraxes on a small plate, "cya later Neville" we smiled, then I went back over to Draco "urgh, you weren't actually talking to that fool were you?" I just laughed and put everything on the table. "Right, the following recipe…. You set up Draco?" "yeah, just give me a minute k?" I sat back down and re-read the list, everyone around the room was still setting up, apart from Hermione who had somehow set up, gathered ingredients and started already, even though she was working on her own!

"Ready, so what do we add first?" "Fairy wings, then heat until potion turns turquoise." It took a while to heat up, and we started playing games to pass the time "Right kill, marry, fuck.. Pansy, Daph and Mill" "That's hardly fair Bells, can't one of them be pretty? Fine! Urm… Kill Pansy, marry Mill and fuck Daph" I laughed, "Pansy won't be happy about that" "Shut up! Your turn, Blaise, Crabbe and me." "Woah that's hardly fair either, you can't use yourself! I refuse." I folded my arms and turned away laughing, "fine! Fine, urm Longbottom, since you're fond of him" he winked. "very funny, Ok, kill Crabbe" "wait.." "fuck Blaise, marry Neville" "Why would you choose that Gryffindor over-" "-Your turn! Oh shit it's turquoise, now we add one measure of doxy eggs and heat until pink" Draco added the eggs then turned back to me "seriously though Bells, why" "Because I don't want to marry Crabbe" I smiled "Well fuck him them" "nah, you're alright" I laughed again, which set Draco off laughing "it's pink it's pink what next" "urm, add some of the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until it turns red" he started adding them "red enough yet? Red enough yet? Red enough yet?" "woah woah Draco don't add that much! Well… that's definitely red, just maybe a little too red, we've gotta heat it until it turns blue, if that ever happens" "Let's play a new game, would you rather yeah?" I nodded "Right, Draco since it's your go… would you rather have sex with Pansy every day for the rest of the year, or have to watch Blaise have sex, with whoever you're crushing on, for the rest of the year?" "OH god, Pansy. 100%." "Ok! I'll go tell her!" I giggled and jokingly shifted in my seat, Draco grabbed my arm "Don't you dare, it's just the better alternative than seeing you-urm-Blaise- sleep with someone" wait, did he just say me? "What?" "Would you rather see Harry Potter naked or see Blaise naked?" he's avoiding repeating then, "Harry, because I've already seen Blaise naked" I laughed "what? What? When did that happen? Why did that happen…?" I just kept laughing "It's blue! Well.. green but that's as blue as it's getting" I put some more toasted dragonfly thoraxes into the potion and it turned a grey-ish silver "heat potion until it turns red… would you say that was silver Draco?" "I'd say you're avoiding telling me when you saw Blaise naked?" I just kept laughing "It's a long story ok" I don't know why Draco's actually bothered, mind you… he made that mistake earlier saying he was seeing me have sex and not Blaise… he must have something else on his mind. Probably the Triwizard cup or something. Draco just glared at me, but then our potion started bubbling drastically before we heard a loud pop, after that all I could hear was buzzing. A loud buzzing. I could see people staring at me and Draco. I could see their lips moving but I couldn't hear anything, only the buzzing. What the hell had happened? The potion can't have been that bad, can it? "What's happening?" I couldn't even hear myself speak, just the buzzing. I could feel myself falling off my chair and into where I thought Draco was, but as I looked I already saw Draco on the floor. Shit.

Woke up in the hospital wing on Hogwarts. Turns out the potion we made ended up hurting our hearing, (which got sorted out by Madam Pomfrey) and the buzzing had created an effect with something in our body which made us collapse. "But, why didn't it affect anyone else?" "Hmm," Madam Pomfrey started "Well, I'm not quite sure on that. It might be because it was you two who created the potion." I tried to sit up "Ahhh" I clutched at my side, "Oh, sweetie when you fell you cracked your ribs on one of the stools, so you're recovering from that too I'm afraid. You ought to take it easy for the next few days, and you'll be bruised for a while, but you're free to leave this afternoon as long as everything else is fine." "Where's Draco?" "He got out a few days ago, but we had to keep you asleep and in bed for a bit longer due to your ribs" A few days?! "What day is it? How long have I been here?!"

"It's Friday, you've been here a week."


	15. Catching Up

Great, I was a whole week behind on work, and everyone probably knows what's happening with the Triwizard cup too, and Harry, and everything. I left the hospital wing as soon as I could, and headed down to the dungeon to the Slytherin common room. Draco and that were still in the middle of double potions but Madam Pomfrey gave me permission to miss the second half, because there's no point going in in the middle of potions. I went to my dorm and grabbed some of the work I saw was on my bed, obviously stuff Mill and that were bring back for me from lessons during the past week. I gathered my quill and ink etc. and went back down to the common room.

Everyone got back from potions after about an hour and half, and I'd done about half of the work I'd picked up. "BELLA" Blaise was in front of everyone else like usual, and he came striding over toward me "WOAH BLAISE DON'T" but it was too late and he grabbed me into a bear hug, I let out a moan "Hey I know you've been gone a week but don't be getting horny on me" "Blaise, I'm in pain not turned on you idiot" he sat next to me, and I lifted my shirt to show him my bandages, just as Pansy and everyone else came in view of them. "Ouch, that from the stool? Broken or..?" Pansy inquired "Cracked or something, I can take the bandage off tomorrow but it'll be bruised after that. How're you guys anyway?" Draco shrugged and sat on the other side of me. "God, I need to get high" he sighed. Recently in Hogwarts a wizard high had been going round, we'd discovered it over summer. It's not illegal however unlike drugs in the muggle world. Blaise looked behind me toward Draco, "tonight?" "Hey you better invite us!" Daph piped up, it was rare for Daph to talk much but she always made sure we got included in things, which I was glad about "urgh," Blaise mused us, "well, if you've gotta come" he threw a 'you-know-im-only-joking' smile to Daph. "But first let's go eat, yeah guys? Hospital food isn't all it's cracked up to be"

By the time we were sitting down in the Great Hall it was packed with students, with a steady buzz in the air. My side was killing me though, so I couldn't eat much. At least that'd go away tonight. I looked up to see Fred and George looking over at me. "you ok?" one of them mouthed over, I nodded back smiling, "Who're you looking at?" Pansy glared over, but couldn't see what I had been looking at. "Nothing, just day dreaming…. My side is killing me I swear to Merlin." Pansy let it drop, "anyway Bells you've missed so much… They're letting Potter stay in the cup, but a lot of people aren't happy about it, which is good. Everyone's saying he's taking the gory away from that Diggory boy, so no one's supporting Potter, I heard even Granger and Weasley aren't talking to him." She laughed. Poor Harry, it's totally unfair what's happening to him, he can't have put his name in himself.

"I'm going to head back now so I can do some catch-up-work while you lot finish up in here, cya's soon!" I grabbed my bits up and headed out of the hall "Ron you're acting ridiculous, you know I'd have told you if I knew how it was done!" Harry was shouting toward Ron, who was storming ahead of them, once Harry caught me staring he paused, allowing Ron to get away from him and go into the hall. "Arabella… how are you?" Last time I'd spoken to Harry he was pestering me about the dream we'd had. I shrugged and turned to walk away "Wait…" this boy never gives up. "…we need to talk about that dream, I know you were there too, do you know what it means?"  
>"Harry I don't know what you're on about ok? Why can't you just leave me be, if someone see's us talking there'll be loads of questions asked!"<br>"Not being funny but I don't think people could dislike me any more than they do at the moment. Have you heard some of the shit they're saying?"  
>"Actually Harry, I haven't… kinda been in the hospital wing. Anyway it's not you I'm worried about them disliking, I've got street cred yanno" I laughed<br>"oh, yeah… how are you?" "Like you care." he gave me a concerned look, then went back to the dream "Seriously though do you know what it means?" "Harry even if I were to have had the same dream, which I didn't, I wouldn't know what it meant anyway." I didn't want to confirm anything because I knew he'd tell his friends- once they were talking again- and I didn't want them thinking I had some kind of connection with him.

"Alright, whatever. Anyway I gotta urm..." "-I don't believe what they're saying by the way. I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to put your name in, and I hardly even know you! I think it's shocking the others don't, they're probably just jealous and confused… people blame the easiest explanation, because they don't like to think of another" "oh urm thanks Arabella. It's just pissing me right off, like Ron's meant to be my best friend and even he's doubting me, fucking stupid." "Just ignore them, they'll soon come round once you win this thing," I threw a fist in the air in a triumphant way "anyway I'm going to do some work, cya around Harry" "yeah, cya" I walked off back to the Slytherin common room and up to my dorm.

_**Later that night**_

It was 8:30pm, "So," Pansy started "We're going to the boy's room about 9pm, they've got drinks and the other stuff." "You can say the word you know?" "Legal highs. That's what they are, right?" "Yeah, what are you's taking to drink?" general chatter went back and forth between Pans, Daph and Mil, I was laid on my bed generally staring at the sky. I'd cast a spell on my bed top so it showed the constellations, it was pretty peaceful to watch. "Arabella… what about you?" Daph called towards me, "me what?" "Wearing!" "Oh urm… probably leggings, my collar dress and a jumper or cardigan. I can see it being pretty cold!" "Oh good, I'm wearing a dress too" Pansy smiled. I zoned out again, while they started getting ready. I must've fell asleep because next thing I knew Daphne was gently waking me saying it was 8:30pm. I stretched, grabbed my clothes and changed. I then put my hair into a side fishtail and applied a thin layer of foundation. It took about 15 minutes in total to get fully ready. "Drink you taking?" "Malibu" Daph replied "Ew, I hate coconut! Vodka it is... Mil you can share mine if you want?" She nodded, and I sat back on my bed while we waited for Pansy to straighten Mil's hair. Finally we were ready and headed down to the guys room.

*Knock knock* "Dracoooooo let us in" I called, but it was Crabbe who opened the door "Draco said you're not allowed in because you smell funny or something?" I pushed past him anyway laughing, heading straight to push Draco. "Oh you've got vodka?" I stopped in my tracks to show off my bottle, smiling. "Just don't drink as much as you did two summers ago!" Blaise laughed, but everyone else looked confused. "Two summers ago? When did we drink…?" Pansy was the nosiest, so obviously she was the one to question. I sat on the end of Blaise's bed laughing, "Oh, I think it was just you, me and some others Blaise. These weren't part of _that _group" I closed my eyes sighing at the memories "Do tell." "You'll have to find out in games tonight, if you're that interested." Blaise said, stopping me telling them.

Authors Note

Sorry for not posting for a while, and I know this is a smaller chapter, but I've had a lot of education commitments and personal things which have stopped me having a lot of spare time to write.

Hoping to get one posted every week or so for the next few months, and focusing less on the whole story line but more on the life of these slytherins which isn't explored so much in the books.

And I know they might not drink/party or whatever so much but lets be honest most school kids do so why can't they?

Reviews are welcome!


	16. Games

"So, what drinking games do you know?" Draco questioned. We were spread across two beds, with throws and blankets spread across the floor between the two beds for some to sit on. I was on Blaise's bed, between him and Daphne. Crabbe was on the floor with his back to the wall, next to him was Mil, then Draco across from me, Pansy to his right, Goyle, and Theodore Nott on the floor at the other end between the beds. Theo shared a room with the boys, but hardly ever hung around with us, he's quite a loner honestly, but does hang around with some older students, and even some from Ravenclaw. Whenever we hang around in their dorm he'll join in if he's there. He is tall but no taller than Blaise, he's skinny too but more weedy than the others. His front teeth stick out a little giving him the appearance of a rabbit. Once we started drinking he got up and said he was going downstairs. "Well, each to their own" Blaise laughed, Mil took his place on the floor to free up some on the bed so it wasn't as cramped. We cast a spell on the cards so they hovered between us.

"We could play would you rather? I have never? Ring of fire?" "I have never… let's do that!" "Alright, you can drink to your own. Drink if you have, yeah? And We'll go clockwise" we all nodded. "I'll go first." Pansy stated, "I have never… had sex." Everyone looked round the room wondering, only Pansy and Crabbe didn't drink. "omg you guys!" she exclaimed. "right, my go." Draco always looked smug, but I knew he'd use this to 'out' me on anything he could. "I have never done anything sexual with anyone in this room" I laughed and took a sip, along with Blaise. Everyone, including Draco, stared at us shocked. "what the fuck." "yo that's not the game if you can't handle it…" Blaise tried defending us. "Crabbe, your go!" I tried pushing things on, "oh ok I have never dated anyone" We all drank except Crabbe. Blaise's turn. "I have never.." he glanced at me and smiled knowingly "had sex in a tent… really loudly…" I elbowed him and drank, so did Daph. "I have never thought about someone in this room sexually." I had, Draco, once… when over summer when I hardly saw him, but I wasn't going to drink and let them know. Everyone else drank, which was surprising.

A few rounds went by, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Viola Richmond had joined us so we decided to start a new game once they came in. They were all older Slytherin students. We shuffled our seating round a bit to fit them in, then went on to play a card game. "Wait, so when did you play this?" "I was travelling in Europe over summer," Blaise started, pausing to smile "and some French girls taught me the rules to Ring of Fire." He spread all the cards around a glass in the middle of the circle, which were still hovering above ground. We took it in turns to pick a card, following the instructions as we went along.

**_*just over half way through the game*_**

"Finally, a Jack! Ok ok I get to make a rule…" Blaise looked around the room mischievously. "Right, every time a picture card comes out girls have to take off one item of clothing. Ace comes out and guys do." He laughed. "Right, my turn" I leant forward and grabbed a card "4, whores!" all the girls drank. Mil picked a card "Ace, snake eyes! So if we make eye contact, you drink… Pansy drink! And you Goyle!" they both drank, and the guys took off an item of clothing. Terence picked one, "9, rhyme! Orange" "Nothing rhymes with orange… meaning you've gotta drink" "and take off an item of clothing" we laughed. Viola's turn, "10, categories? Ok different trees, oak!" "Pine" "Elm" "beech" "pine!" "already been said, drink!" "shit" We were all starting to get kinda drunk by this point. "Jack. My rule is no one takes clothes off once you get to underwear." "ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" Blaise said, "take an item of clothing off!" I sighed, and took off a sock, holding it up and laughing at him. The other girls took something off each too. Blaise pouted at the new rule, but shrugged it off. "Jack" Pansy smiled "again?" "yes! My rule is… starting next turn, you've gotta kiss the last person to get the same card as you." I took off my other sock, laughing again. "Crabbe I can see you looking at me, drink! Snake eyes aren't I?" Mil howled. Draco lent forward "4, whores!" "Ahhhhh you've gotta kiss Arabella!" Crabbe howled. "She's gotta take an item of clothing off first." Blaise teased. This time I took off my jumper. I could see everyone looking and laughing as I had to kiss Draco, but I just ignored it, lent forward waiting for Draco. He lent forward too, I put my hand on his face, locking my fingers in a tussle of hair, "Get on with it" and we kissed for a second or two, before Blaise started making stupid noises and I backed up back onto Blaise's bed. Draco looked flushed a little, another round went by quickly, Draco, Blaise and Adrian all had their shirts off, leaving Pansy in a state of shock and lust.

I could see Terence flirting with Daphne. She was easily the prettiest of us, with long straight blonde hair which often fell in front of her eyes; she was shier than Pansy, and didn't tease people as much- unless they were her friend. She'd had a crush on Blaise for a while, but she'd also always gossip with me about 'a really cute guy she saw in the library' or 'the cute guy she was sat near in potions'. We giggled almost every day this year because of the amount of cute new guys from Durmstrang. Terence was quite suited to Daphne, in all honesty. He had smooth looking hair which complemented his unblemished complexion, and cheek bones to die for. Generally, they looked quite nice together, but I know Terence is a heart throb within his year and doesn't seem to stay with girls for very long.

The game ended pretty quickly after that, and somehow I still managed to keep my dress on. However we were all pretty drunk. For some reason they guys kept their shirts off.

"Accio Bells" Draco called towards me laughing, I pretended to be under a spell and span towards him, falling into him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me onto his bed even more; his chest was hard and cold against my back. "ow my side mind out! Cracked remember" "oh shit sorry" When he finally let go I pushed back and we stretched our legs out lengthways on his bed, he kept one arm protectively around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair over summer, I preferred the blue" he mumbled, "What, and doesn't brown suit me?" "yeah," he pushed some hair from under where his head was "but now your hair isn't as unique as you" _Cheese ball_. I pushed into him jokingly, smiling "well your hair's prettier than you Draco, sorry to say." _Oh not the puppy dog pout, anything but that. _Urgh. "Fine! Fine! You're as pretty as your hair! Just stop pulling that face." He smirked. "But honestly Draco, your hair is so much better now you don't have it slick back, it gives you a shaggy-rugged look. Girls like that yanno" I winked. "I miss you Bells, we never hang out anymore" "and who's faults that?" Draco was always busy bulling Gryfindors or scheming or something, especially now the Durmstrang students were here, he spent a lot of time with them "yours" I raised my eyebrows in shock "you're never around, always going to the library or off somewhere" "I've been in hospital the last week!" "That's not the point Bella, I miss our time together. Promise me we'll spend more time together now, especially since we didn't over summer." "I promise Draco." He smiled and went to find another drink, and I stood up and went over to talk to Blaise.

I woke around 5:30am, realising I was still in the boys dorm, in Draco's bed. Shit. How did I fall asleep here? My memory from last night is patchy. Oh crap. I hope nothing happened.

Probably shouldn't stay there for too long, might get a bad rep. I tip-toed around the room gathering together all my bits, and slowly went back upstairs to my own bed. Opened the door, and shut it. Yes, I made it unseen! "Arabella, where did you sleep?" Damn. "Oh, hey Pansy, I fell asleep in the guy's dorm is all, no biggie." She shrugged and rolled back over.  
>I pulled my dress off and put on a vest top and some 3 quarter PJ bottoms and slid into my own bed.<p>

_Harry was there, standing in the graveyard again. There was a cauldron in the middle, bubbling away. Mist started slowly closing in around us, making it hard to see. I stayed still, not daring to move. "Sweetheart" someone yanked at my arm, but the mist had grown into thick fog and I could barely even see 1 metre in front of me. The voice was a man's, slightly sharp and deep. His grip was hard on my arm, pulling me backward. The fact I couldn't see didn't help, and I soon fell to the ground, falling on what felt like a rock. My side ached from it, "Ahh, please, let me go, please" The man pulled me back up to standing and continued pulling me somewhere, I had no idea how he was able to find me in the fog. Then it dawned on me, there was no fog. Someone must have cast a spell on me to make me temporarily blind. "hello?" someone shouted, I called back "Who's there?!" the man whispered in my ear "shut up" before putting a gag around my mouth "It's Harry, is that Arabella?! I thought I recogn-" and he was gone. I tried to scream but it wasn't very loud, I fell again hitting my head this time, and waking up in reality._

Pansy and Milly were sat on Daph's bed, talking about the events of last night "That Terrance guy kissed me" Daphne exclaimed, I sat up, staring over at them as they all started giggling "Give me the details then ladies!" "Arabella! You're awake!" I swung my legs out of bed and "ahhh" my side throbbed, I looked but could see no blood on the outside "What's wrong?" I couldn't tell them I'd been having painful dreams again, I'd told them it'd stopped. "I think I fell on something last night is all," I lifted my top up at the side to see a scrape along my side, thankfully it hadn't cut the skin, just left a visible mark.

"I can't believe how many shots you did last night Bells, you were so funny!" "I-I did shots?" I never do shots. They're my enemy. But if I don't remember doing the shots I must've had a lot to drink before hand, "Crap." The girls started laughing "No seriously guys, I can't remember much." We gossiped about the party for a while then went to get ready and head downstairs for breakfast, it was 10am when we finally got into the Great Hall and went over to sit with Draco and the rest of the lads.


	17. Flashbacks

**Authors note: So throughout this chapter there's going to be some flashbacks of the night Arabella can't remember. I've put the flashbacks in the italics. Hope it's not too confusing to follow… Sorry if it is!**

**I'm also thinking of doing another character's POV for a future chapter, since so far it's just been Arabella's POV. What does anyone think of that? Reviews/opinions are always welcome :)**

As soon as I laid eyes on the lads I got a vision from the night before.

_I was leaning my back against a bedpost, talking to whoever was in-front of me, I couldn't make out their face; everything was a bit blurry. I knew it was a guy though. He had one hand on the post I was leaning on, I could sense he was taller than me too. Suddenly he pulled himself closer to me, and started kissing me. I pulled back, but he kept at it. I pushed at his chest and slipped out under his arm, falling onto the bed opposite. "Bells are you ok?" Draco. Ah Draco. "Come on Arabella" the other guy was pulling at my arm, but I grabbed onto Draco. I heard the other guy grunt, Draco must've glared at him or something._

"So, how's the head?" Goyle laughed towards us, the girls shrugged "I've never had a hangover so badly." Pansy whined. "What about you Bella?" Goyle raised an eyebrow while stifling a laugh "Well… my side's worse than my head, but I think I can take my bandage off today, or that's what the nurse said" "And you caught it last night too" Damn it Pansy. "Urm yeah," I was hoping to avoid that, they can't know I'm having them dreams again, so I continued before they could question it, "but my head's not too bad, my memory however isn't! Last thing I directly remember is going over to talk to Blaise" "Which time?" he laughed, "God knows! I keep having flashbacks though…" the guys were laughing, "So you don't remember saying to me every 10 minutes or so 'I think I'm drunk Blaise seriously Blaise I'm not drunk am I'?" oh god. I hung my head in shame and plonked down next to Draco. "Ah, bacon! Eggs! How I love good fried food after drinking" I exclaimed, smoothly changing the subject. We all started to dig in, piling plates high. Everyone started their own conversations around us.

"Bells?" Draco was keeping his voice down "yeah?" "Do you remember _anything_ from last night?" "A few things, but I'm relying on you lot to fill me in with the details. Anything you wanna tell me?" I grinned at him playfully. He laughed, "Do you even know how much you had to drink? I swear every time I looked you had a new one!" "Draco let's not talk about alcohol I feel sick!" he just laughed at me again, which made me laugh.

_"__Arabella, why are you laughing?" Blaise looked concerned towards me, but I couldn't stop laughing long enough to reply to him. I had no idea either, I couldn't tell if I was laughing at my own laugh or something that'd been said/done. I leant my head to the side and my body ended up going with it, before I knew it I ended up toppling off the bed. Blaise must've dived across because his head appeared over the side of the bed, I could tell he was judging me but I couldn't help but laugh. He swung his body round sitting upright on the bed, with two feet firmly on the floor, reached down and helped me up. As he lifted me up I looked around the room to see about 25 people spread throughout it, somehow it wasn't cramped. Some 5__th__ and 6__th__ year Slytherin's I knew, and some I didn't. I could see Terence and Daphne making out at the far side of the room._

"Omg Daphne I remember you kissing Terence!" I called across the table, winking at her. "Yeah? Well I bet you don't remember who you were kissing?" she replied, I decided to question Daphne on that later when we were alone. I blushed a little "I might by the end of the day" I teased, these flashbacks are getting better in detail, though I'm still not sure what time any of them occurred.

We finished up breakfast and went back to the common room, after about half an hour of just sitting there in our hung-over state Blaise finally tried to make a plan for the day "Yo guys are we going to Hogsmeade today?" "YES! I love Hogsmeade in winter time." Pansy grinned. We headed upstairs to grab our coats and bags, planning to meet back in the common room at 12.

I pulled a hoodie on, it was green with the Slytherin crest on it. I grabbed my bag making sure I had my purse, and other essentials like tissues, lip balm, wand etc. Then I went over to Daphne's bed. "Heyyyy Daph.." "Bells, what do you want?" she laughed. "Who was I kissing? Please tell meeee!" My hands were together as I pretended to beg and pout. "Well, I don't know his name, but some kinda hot 6th year was trying to kiss you, but then you fell onto Draco's bed and he sulked away." "Yes, I had a flashback of that!" "And I saw you kiss Blaise." Well, nothing new there. Every time Blaise got drunk he'd find his way to me some hot and try kiss me. It was wholly friendly. Daphne lowered her voice, looking round the room to make sure no one else was listening in "And Draco…" "What?! Why didn't he say anything?" Now that was weird. "When did these happen?" "Well, the 6th year was first, before midnight. Then you and Blaise were kissing around when me and Terrence were, cause Milly told complained she was the only one not getting some" "Did Pansy kiss anyone like?" "Nah, but she means out of the three of us" she laughed again. "And you and Draco… Hmm, it was late, there was only a few of us left, and I saw you stand up from his bed, stumble and get back in. Then when I went to leave I walked past to see you's kissing, god knows what else happened. You were both under the covers." She gave me the 'I'm judging you' face while laughing. Her saying that sparked a memory.

_We talked and drank for what seemed like 10 minutes, but when I looked up most of the people had gone. Draco was starting to fall asleep anyway so I started to pull up "I'm gunna go" I stood up and the alcohol hit me making me stumble a bit, feeling light headed. "You're in no state to walk back, stay… please." I nodded and sat back on the bed, sliding under the covers to get some warmth. Draco pulled them over himself too, and laid facing upward, his arms flopping besides mine._

"I remember getting back into the bed but not kissing him!" Damn. Daphne just laughed, "Oh, Bells, I'd probably not tell Pansy about it either if I were you" I nodded and smiled "Thanks for telling me! You almost ready to go?" She nodded, and I went over to grab my coat, pulling it on over my hoodie. Hat, gloves and scarf later I sat waiting for everyone else to be ready.

We went down to meet the boys and headed off to Hogsmeade. We made it into the village in which I was so fond. It reminded me of something from a muggle fairy-tale I'd read in a library when I was younger (without my parents knowing, of course).

As we walked through I overhead a group of excited 5th year boys talking "have you heard Leon? The first task is going to be on the 24th November. That's this month!" "What's the task going to be?" "I heard they have to go into the Forbidden Forest for the night, and whoever makes it out alive gets to go to the next round" "No that's not it! They've got to get the tooth of a giant, without using their wands!" "Mate, you're both wrong. They've got to break **into** Azkaban."

I laughed, and the others looked at me wondering what on earth I'd laughed at. "So, the first task is on the 24th, what do you guys think it'll be?" I questioned them, "I don't really care about it, Krum's going to win whatever the challenge. My father was going to send me to that school, but mummy thought best to stay in the UK. I could've been his best friend you know." Draco loved to brag. "Could've, would've, should've. Too bad you got stuck with _us_, am I right?" Blaise laughed, he hated it when Draco started talking about his father.

"Right, we're going to Gladrags, we'll meet you in the three broom sticks later?" Daphne always went in Gladrags whenever we came to Hogsmeade, and we always had to wait for her to try stuff on. The guys nodded, thankful they didn't have to come with us, and Daphne beckoned the girls to go with her. As I went towards her Draco turned on the stop crashing into me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close so I didn't fall over. He tensed up and dropped my arms, grunting and moving around me.

_I was back in the bed. With Draco laying facing upward, his arms flopping besides mine. I turned to face him so we could chat easier, but he did at the same time. We were close, too close. "So you had a good night?" I nodded and smiled, he seemed to move closer. Before I could stop myself my hand was racing up to his face, I held it there for a second before I moved my lips in, kissing him. I pulled back as quick as I'd gone in. "Sorry I don't-" he cut me off by kissing me again. I couldn't seem to help myself but kiss back. It was passionate. It was lust. My heart was beating fast, he put his arm around over my side and around my back, pulling my closer, crinkling my dress in his hands. My hands fell through his smooth hair, gripping it to pull him closer. It felt wrong, but so right. His tongue was forcing his way into my mouth, I allowed access and it danced with mine._

Someone tugged on my arm, it was Milly. I was back in Hogsmeade. She'd realised I hadn't followed so came to pull me out of my daydream. We caught up with the other girls and went into Gladrags.


End file.
